Masters of Eternia (a mighty he-man) full story 1
by Tre-Harr
Summary: As you can image as an 80's child he-man was the best cartoon to watch, this is my take! Adam is the prince & the future for his kingdom Eternia... The start sees his father the king wanting him to be the best that he can be & Duncan the captain of the guard hoping Keldor can aid him in that process, but darkness falls when an ancient mask is discovered. people please r/c!
1. Chapter 1 In the Beginning

**-Masters of Eternia-**

"I am Prince Adam the son of King Randor of Eternia; I stand high on the thick stone walls of the royal palace defences. I look out across my father's kingdom of Eternia. My father is a great and outstanding king, the people of Eternia see him as a noble figure; always steadfast, wise and never wavering; and we because of him stand in a time of great peace and posterity.

One day in my future I will become king; it will be my honour to take his place upon the thrown. My father and his trust Duncan know this and have great hopes for me. I have been taught the ways of a good ruler; discovering the need to rule with a kind heart and a just hand. And they have shown me the history of Eternia.

Evil forces have their own goals to gain power over Eternia; I have been choice to stop their threats to fair Eternia by our wise keeper Teela'Na and to protect the sacred texts of Castle Griogair. The keep blessed me with the sacred armour and sword of power; with the aid of the Dagna Sword I hope to bring a new dawn to Eternia.

The figure I uphold as the power of the ancestors, I stand as the greatest warrior and defender of all Eternia. Only two other knows my secret; Teela'Na and Duncan; and together we stand ready to protect the kingdom of Eternia and the rule of my father; what we hold dear from the forced of darkness Keldor. I fully understand that the future truly lies in my hands."

.

 **-1-**

 **In the Beginning**

.

Long ago before the time of great peace and noble rule reigned throughout all of Eternia there was a time of war and terror which raged on for over thirteen years, the great queen of the Conceal's; Tuyet Riordan, led her forces well into battle with the Eternian's and all her soldier's willingly fought without question.

And in the ancient battle on the wild and windy plains of Traumt a tall Conceal war-soldier fights for his people; the soldier fought well and bravely for his queen, he screams out in pain, hurt on the battlefield. The soldier's battle mask came loose from his face, falling down into the sand at his feet and in their skirmish covered over by the orange grains.

He along with his fellow warriors are surrounded by the defenders of Eternia, so the war ended when the queen kneed before the king of Eternia in defeat and her tribe disbanded. The great Conceal mask therefore lost for hundreds of years in the sands of Eternia.

The Conceal's were a warrior race that entered battle wearing mask of white. It was once told that these masked bearers would receive mighty power and great strength.

.

On the 18th day of the sixth month cycle Enuj when the sun so warm and the breeze so heated, all was green and plentiful the first child of King Randor and Queen Marlena is born; a son that would become the royal heir to the Eternian throne. As the sun rises over the great royal city of Eternia the horns were sounded throughout all four corners of this vast and pleasant land. The royal king and queen opened the gates to their kingdom welcoming into the palace all nobles and subjects, so that they all could join in the celebration of this joyous birth.

They had all come to the royal palace with gifts and offerings; all in praise of their new born prince. Deriving from the highest peaks Lord Strigr of the Avion tribe; a proud standing man of great stator with very thick white hair and brow; the lord was no doubt hot in the sun socket land of Eternia wrapped up in his cloak, head-scarf and thick lined boots.

Travelling from the western dessert plains comes Leader Kanye of the Caligars; he was a tall and muscular leader one who shares the core feelings of rule as Randor; his skin was dark in shade, he had short fine hair blonde from the rays of the sun, his lips were dry and his clothes designed to suit the climate of his rule.

Hailing from the golden shores the chieftain Ragnvaldr of the Gnarl; he wear colours of the sea; deep blue and sparkling silver and white, the chieftain's hair was long, however tied up in a thick strand netting.

Venturing from the jungle forest's of Abherron Princess Sigrun; she was truly beautiful, standing of her jungle tribe, palm green eyes, brown shaded shoulder length hair and make-up highlighting all her fetchers; the princess wear colours of the earth; green, brown, gold and copper, her jewellery fitting for a lady of her standing.

The doors to the main hall opened Chieftain Ragnvadlr turned to the royal Eternian family as they stood atop of the main stairs; he smiles and stated to Princess Sigrun. "A great prince is born."

The beautiful princess nodded and replied in a warm tone. "Yes Eternia's future is celled, he'll a great princess indeed." as she too saw the royal family of Eternia.

King Randor stood brimming with eminence pride; he was a man in his early 40's, a male for his age who still looked health and fit, He wear placed on his head a crowned crest; made from the purest of gold and the finest of gems. Wear on each wrist were matching wristlets of gold, crusted with blue and red gems. Randor's hair was cut and styled short, which had a slight touch of grey and he had fine light woodland brown facial hair; a thin trimmed moustache and beard. He wears a royal blue fastened blazer, which held in tight around his waist his a golden engraved belt. The Eternian king stood in brown leather boots, standing by the side of his wife the queen; Marlena truly looked somewhat younger than her age, she had a glow about her and even though she was in her later 30's she could be considered to be around her early 30's.

As queen Marlena wear the latest fashion a deep green lowing grown, a fine silver head-crown. The queen's hair was short, which ringed past her ears. They showed their son Adam to the world; his small hand clutching the full length of his mother's index finger. "He is our first born, a protector for all Eternia and is named accordingly!"

"We no matter what my love will be proud of him."

Queen Marlena had been the one to pick the princes' name Adam, meaning protector of the sword. Various looks of joy fell on the great hall of the palace. The baby squinted his eyes and moved his feet in his blanket, but calmly did not make a sound. "What a wonderful celebration.' said Marlena softly and sweetly, both to her husband and to her son. 'What a day to welcome you all... Yes a day where our future lays brighter."

King Randor nodded in return sharing his beloved thoughts and their son looked back up at his mother with pouted lips. "Oh yes Marlena it most definitely is; indeed a perfect day to be hold for us and our kingdom!' replied the king as the royal family walked down the stairs and walking down between the visitor. 'One day our boy will be my successor and he should be taught accordingly!" The king smiled at his son in her arms before looking out over the crowd to see his captain of the guard Duncan Morgan, the finest and skilled guards. Duncan stood tall, his head high and his hand held by his side in true respect to his king. The captain stood a step in front of the alignment of royal soldiers; the bravest and most noble warriors, all in royal dress uniform standing to attention.

To the right of the captain stood Randor's advisor Raenius in his finest robes; Raenius being Eternia's wisest minds. The advisor bowed graciously in respect to his king showing his loyalty.

At this point a golden crisp feather is seen touching the marble floor of the grand hall; all the comers stand in silence bowing their heads in honour as the Winged Watcher Teela'Na stands before them. ' _A true symbol of the old ways indeed; a watcher a lady recognised for her loyalty, courage and wisdom._ ' thought the king.

She was truly an angelic and graceful figure to behold. All who saw her gladly gave her the respect and holding she commanded and deserved. The watcher passed them heading to take her place by the king and queen. The watcher took her place by the side of the great family and Teela'Na began the sacred blessing of the prince. The watcher for a second smiled over at the captain; he felt that she had somehow felt his thoughts.

Teela'Na looked out over the gathering seen before her and smiled proudly; ' _Only one as he could have brought this world together, truly a king so needed._ ' were her thoughts; as all who had gathered shared King Randor's vision. "You have all come here today from far and wide to take in this great sight; from the day we blink into the light of the sun in his know in our hearts of hearts that each one of us has our part to play in the grand scheme of things!' The female voice of the watcher sang out across the crowd, such a majestic and elegant tone of voice. 'There is truly more to be found in this one child. For him there is truly so much to see and more to be achieved in one live time; we here today who share the king's vision promise to help support the child. Oh we will all bear witness to his great and wonderful accomplishments; Eternia be praised."

The king steps forward first and greets the winged watcher. "Come now into the light let its truth guide you, as today the royal line moves on forward as it should be... As it must be!" The winged watcher and the king bow to each other in turn showing mutual respect for each other.

King Randor then led the watcher over to the queen; Marlena holding her son Adam in her arms; the winged watcher then steps by the king and gently hugs the queen; kissing her checks. And as they embrace the queen smiled as Teela'Na said to her. "We can have hope on this day; he will change us all through strength and hope, through kindness and love! He will find his place; even though the path ahead of him is so unwinding he I know will fulfil a band of existence."

The great watcher places a feather onto the babies forehead and smiles with pride down at Adam the prince; the feather symbolising a ceremonial crown. Marlena than gladly hands Adam to the winged watcher, who turns to the people of Eternia and then held their prince up high for them to all see their future; Randor and Marlena nodded to each other. "It has happened, the future as come to Eternia." addressed Randor to his beloved Marlena.

"Our future, the life of our kingdom; it continues on and it will move us all!" states the winged watcher. A light then shines through the great hall and the gathering bow low as one.

.

On the other side of the kingdom in a small cramped room of a healing house another baby boy has been born into Eternia. All who had come to see this boy's birth was Celia his mother, a young lady only in her late twenties with matted black hair, a narrow nose and green eyes and the boy's grandmother, an old lady who had aged through her time, she had grey hair and lines on his face, lines from the eyes, around her thin lips and lines on her forehead. And looking after the birth a healer from the palace; Sarah a dear sweet lady warm of hearth and kind of hand.

The father stood waiting for word in the corridor, pacing up and down in rather large strides.

The boy's grandmother looked down on him as the healer handed the child to her; he was born with a few black tufts of hair, brown eyes and a button nose; and said. "This is a good day my dear we should all be smiling, as one day child you may grow up strong enough to be a soldier of the king!"

His mother looked over at her child and with a smile and love in her heart. "Keldor… yes the perfect name Keldor; derived from thunder and for always will he be." The grandmother smiled, a tear of pare joy forming in her eye as she held her daughters hand.

Celia leaned in and whispered into the boy's ear. "Keldor you will be a good one I can feel it! People will remember you for your actions here in Eternia!" Keldor's mother wanted him to grow up to be a humble man, knowing right from wrong.

Sarah took the baby and the healer blesses the birth of Keldor, before handing him back to his mother. However the smile faded from Celia's face, she went white and fell suddenly back onto the bed. The healer looked concerned; Sarah came to Celia's side. "What is wrong? Answer me healer, what is going on?" asked Celia's grandmother, tears slowly running down her face.

Sarah quickly rests the baby down in his cot and then turned her head to the elderly lady. "I will do all that I can." stated the healer, before returning her full attention to Celia.

"Sarah we came to you with very little please don't take my heart away."

Life however faded too fast, Sarah lowered her head; sadly heartache filled young Keldor's life when his mum died. "I am sorry I truly am. I did all that I could, her body just couldn't coup."

The baby's grandmother stepped out of the room; Keldor's father came in and ran to his wife's side. "Sir I am sorry.' He turned to face the nurse, his son started to cry. 'Your son he needs you now!"

However as the baby boy is shown to his father, grief had truly gotten the best of him. Tired flowed from his eyes, he looked over at Sarah, he brought his hands up to his face and then back at Keldor and shook his head. His mother-in-law looked at him, in sorrow she named his name, no sound being formed.

He just couldn't bear to even bring himself to love the boy. "No... no, I'm sorry I just can't... I just can't!" his voice was broke and trembling; with that he turned his back and left the room.

Keldor's grandmother came running out into the waiting-room after him and calling out asking Keldor's father, "Come now, you must come back. Please you can't do this, you are his father... You must look after your own son... He is your son, your future, your blood. Celia had great plans for him, please come back and show him your love."

It was sadly clear to both Sarah and Keldor's grandmother that his father had gone, so therefore Keldor that afternoon was taken back by his grandmother to live his life with her; where she forces upon him a up bring of gain and rule, wanting nothing more in life for Keldor to join the king's army.

The healer from his birth would from time to time visit young Keldor throughout the boy's youth; he would thankfully be shown through the loving heart of Sarah loyalty and kindness; Sarah is Duncan's wife. Sarah would bring Keldor to their household where the young boy would join them at their table.

.

Adam and Keldor from their first introduction had become instant friends, as they were of the same age and King Randor was happy for Adam to have a brotherly figure around the kingdom. Duncan saw no arm in this friendship and viewed Keldor as a good influence upon the free spirited Adam and truly welcomed him.

Adam would also come to share a close childhood friendship with one of Duncan's daughters Teela; Teela was very must a figure of a young girl, however with the drive and skills of any young boy.

As they played one day on the green of the palace, Teela showed Adam that she was an equal match. "So then Teela seems as if you want to take on the great prince of Eternia in a little fight!' Adam stood truly arrogantly, his face filling up with red in front of Teela. 'Maybe it is time we have ourselves a duel."

"If you wish... Maybe I'll take it easy on you, don't know yet if you're up to my level." she said only in jest.

"Come on then if you truly think you've got what it takes to take down a prince."

"I guess I just might have to show you a thing or two Adam.' laughed Teela, with a wink. 'You know to help you with your training!"

"Let's see if you can pull it off." Adam sounding a little too much confidence in his standing as prince at this young age.

Moments later, Adam grasped his mace and shield, weighing up his best attack. Teela didn't rise to his beating, she merely brushed her hair behind her ear and stated. "Don't go getting your hopes up Teela... I think I can take a beginner like you!"

"Oh I think we'll see whose the better." replied Teela as she now stood her stands ready with her weapon firm in hand and her shield up ready to defend herself from Adam's first blow.

"Oh yeah? You think you're hot stuff...Rrarr!" Adam called out as he limbered up ready; stretching his left then right arm before touching his toes and then lifting both his legs up in turn.

Adam showed of flair twisting his mace in his hand; and has Teela had foreseen acted first and lunged at Teela with his padded mace and was sets ready to take her down. "Don't you ever learn." said Teela, stepping fast out of the way.

The pair quickly duelled; each matching blows and hold up shields to protect themselves in time of need. "You fight like an old ram!" Teela stated in jest as she touched Adam's shield with her mace.

"I'll show you how we do things here in the palace." called out Adam through gritted teeth.

"Wake up dreamer!"

Adam swung back his mace. "Too slow Adam!' and the mace flowed on by hitting the side of the building with a padded thud. 'That sounded like your head!" Their maces hit with a thud each held tight trying to get the upper hand.

However to Adam's great efforts it was Teela whom with swift agility managed to end up on knocked Adam's mace to the floor and forcing Adam down to his knees; with only his shield between Teela's finishing blow.

Adam did try as he might to struggle up to a virtual base, but was forced to admit defeat and held up his hand; producing a surrendering thumb. Teela got to her feel with a little curl of her side lip, Adam dusting himself off looked up into Teela's gaze; the daughter of the captain sounded proud. "Ha, looks as if I'm a match for the prince after all." she scoffs.

Adam as their eyes met looked truly annoyed. "Hey I was just limbering up!' Adam then walked over to his fallen weapon and picked it up. 'There's a lot more to me than that!"

Teela turns away hiding her smirk, not wishes to make Adam feel any worse or down hearted than he no doubt all ready did. She then brushed a length of her hair back over her ear and turned to face the boy again. "Come then Adam what say you to a second match; and then we'll see... No excuses no backing out of it!"

Adam looks at Teela with smiled, this time he knew that he must be ready. "Yeah you're on and hey Teela this time I'll be ready for this!"

And again Adam stroke first, yet again coming right for her. They tussled, each one trying to gain the better of each other; Adam ready to do all that it takes to win the pin the second time around. The pair battle on and on; the palace grounds their battlefield, either one willing to fall nor falter. "It'll be a fairer fight this time, you wait and see!"

"Oh yes and let's see if you'll learn something." Teela looked over her should as she almost lost her footing as they came to the edge of a bank. She turned Adam around in quick defence and the pair fought down the short hill.

Teela again was just able to get the upper hand and had managed this time to disarm Adam of his shield. Adam didn't turn his head to see where it landed, he knew he had to keep his guard, his padded mace holding off Teela's strikes and again the prince was forced to hold out his thumb, failing in defeat. "Oh yes, able to get you yet again Adam, what have you got to say about that this time?' Adam had nothing to say; yes it was merely a game and he knew that, but he did feel sorry for himself for the rest of the day. 'Well I guess I should have taken it a little easier on you!"

Adam rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "Don't do me any favours Teela..."

"Maybe one day he'll get some training from my father; he'll show you how to protect yourself."

Adam seemed to shrug her comments aside. "Come on Teela lighten up; what's the point of me being trained my father as given piece to our time Teela... No one will ever dare to oppose him!"

Teela pulled a face and looked away. "Perhaps."

Duncan then stepped out into the ground and saw the look on their faces and the sweat on their brow. "Come on now you two that's enough... Adam no doubt you are needed in the palace.' Adam turned and nodded, 'And as for you Teela with me now child."

"As you wish it father." Teela glancing back over at Adam with a warm smile.

.

Adam had grown up in the walls of the palace, he was slowly maturing into a young man, he was of sound mind and defined body; and there is duties that await him. Randor sat in his chamber, a picture of his son held in his hand. ' _You my dear boy are expected to do so much... as any royal born must... Oh yes you Adam will one day be a king... I am not of this world this time forever... Eternia one day will need a future king._ ' The king placed the picture down; he wished that Adam would one day become a wise and humble ruler, so the king asked Duncan to train Adam. The captain of the guard stood before his king, his helmet held under his right arms, listening to his king's wishes. "You Duncan have served me well. I could not have asked for a better captain these past few years, your soul duty as been to protect me, but now dear Duncan I ask of you to pass your duty of protection to my son Adam."

"I in time my king will do my very best in your name and will to show Adam the ways of your kingdom. A path to become a king, a knight and a man of Eternia!"

"I can only ask that of you Duncan, as my father Merit had once done for me. Soon my son will see the whole of Eternia, only he can become the king I hope for." he stated with a worm smile as he looked across at King Randor.


	2. Chapter 2 Shaping Courage

**-2-**

 **Shaping Courage**

.

Adam was then approached by his father Randor. "Son you know the life that is set out for you; a kingdom awaits you."

Adam nodded and he brushed a hand over his blonde cut locks. "Oh yes father, I will follow your wishes and hope to be as greater king as you one day."

At hearing this the king quickly turning his head to look over at the captain, who stood to his left. Duncan picked up on the king's proud smile. "Therefore my son it is time for you to join the ranks at my military academy, so that you Adam can learn skills so needed to be a soldier' he addressed, his son's blue eyes looking up at his father attentively. 'A great skill that I feel is needed to be a future king of Eternia."

"I respect your wished father, and hope I never let you down nor disgrace your name." Randor was heartened to hear that Adam was taking his duties and responsibility so seriously. ' _As he truly come of age?_ '

A few days later, Duncan saw fit to visit the king. "I stand before you my king as your trusted soldier; I ask of you one single favour."

"What is it Duncan, speak now my captain of the guard, tell what you require?"

"I only ask that you allow young Keldor to join up, so that he too can train alongside Adam; I feel that he will become a great guard and soldier for Eternia one day!"

"You know as well as I that only son's of noble blood are seen able to be in my guardsman Duncan."

"Yes sir that I do, but...'

Duncan was stopped by the king who had mulled over the captain's request and did not need to hear any more. "No doubt you have great trust in the boy or you no doubt wouldn't have called for this meeting! If this Keldor is of great important to you then I will view him as your son as you and your family see him!" The king taking the brave step of changing the ancient ruling and agreeing to allow Keldor to join his military.

"Thank you my king, yes my daughter's will see me proud one day in other ways, but to see Keldor fight in your name would been much to me and Sarah!"

.

At 16 both boys had started their training under the captain of the guard; Duncan allowed Keldor to aid Adam on a number of his training sessions in hopes that some of Keldor's humble nature would eventually be past on to the young prince. Adam followed Duncan's teaching; trained everyday in the ground and by late evening Adam would go to join the royal advisor Raenius who served as the prince's teacher in the city library to learn the history of Eternia.

Under the watchful eye of the advisor Adam would study hard; books and journals open all around him; spending his time gaining the knowledge of his kin; keeping to his father's guidance.

Adam and Keldor training was often joined by fellow Eternian soldiers; Krass, Jaxton, Chopper and Ritter. Krass a large and bulk of a soldier; driven by brute brawn and a kind heart, whom stood proudly wearing his family's ancient armour. Jaxton trains well, who very much wants to become a royal guardsman; he shows himself to be a brave champion of Eternia and an expert in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry.

Chopper is a young noble training to be a great soldier; he soon gains great skill in martial arts. Ritter a young Eternian who would become a master of the blade and a ruff warrior for the future of the kingdom.

Duncan's second in command Malcom would often offer help and advice to the prince's training; as Keldor's training continued the young male soon realised that one day in his future he hoped to be like Duncan and become the captain of Eternia.

Adam trains harder than most other students due to the need to prove himself to his father and the kingdom; Adam almost after everything he did came to speak with either Duncan or Malcom. Keldor had from time to time noticed Ritter keeping a close watch Adam's training intensively and would from time to time pass comments of scrutiny to the others around him. After one day of fighting Keldor had heard him say to Chopper in passing. "I'd love to get close to our prince in training; my skills with the blade clearly out matches that of his."

"You think!" replied Chopper.

"You've seen how he fights, Adam time and time again as to battle three times as hard to equal that of Keldor."

Duncan had also picked up on this; the captain of the guard decided not to allow Ritter to train with the prince, even though Malcom stated other wises. "You've got to let them get this out of their system Duncan; if Adam is to become a define king then Ritter could be the one to actually help bring something out of Adam."

"I understand what you are staying, but Ritter is rough he may not be willing to aid the prince only willing to prove his worth and to get one over Adam... No I can't take a risk like this; if however things change then rest assured Malcom Adam will face Ritter one on one!"

.

Over the course of their training the youthful and head strong Ritter definitely didn't see eye to eye with Adam; and knew for a fact that he was been kept apart. Ritter strongly felt that the prince was weak and if not for his royal blood someone he come easily take down in battle.

Adam could from time to time be found in the cities library studying books based on Eternia's history. Keldor would come looking for him one night and as they left the library; the pair had a little run in with Ritter in the barracks. "It looks as though they are taking it oh so easy on you!" he said placing his hand on Adam's book and looking the prince right in the eye.

"You know as well as I do Ritter that Duncan never shows me nor anyone here any favours! He treats us all as equals!"

"And how it should be." addressed Keldor, casting Ritter a look of unease.

"Duncan as trained us right and just; one day we could be called to defenders of the palace and I will never shirk off my duty as king!" snapped Adam in reply.

Ritter raised an eyebrow as he believed differently. "Oh is that so future ruler, than please ask yourself this; if you are getting no better treatment then why haven't you come up against me yet? Maybe if you paid better attention to Duncan in training he would see fit to put us side by side in a training battle with yours truly!"

"I've learnt fine Ritter..." The two now locked in a stare down.

On seeing their tempers flare, Keldor stepped in between the two, pushing them apart in hopes of putting a stop to this before it got out of hand. "Come on Adam, you know true well you don't need to do this; he speaks out of line and needs to remember his place!"

At this Ritter laughed and looked victorious over at his prince. "It seems you've got yourself a baby-sitter!"

However, Adam wasn't done; his friends words hadn't cool him down; he brushed past Keldor and took a step forward; the prince stood nose to nose with Ritter. "I don't need anyone speaking for me! Peace has come to our home, because of my father's actions and I will be just like him;' To which Ritter merely rolled his eyes, 'Keldor please now step aside."

Keldor turning his head to look Adam in the eye. "Our king my father Ritter as driven out all who threatened us years ago and so will I! Ritter you can either stand beside that or yes one day face me!" Adam commanded; trying to force Ritter to make his next more.

Keldor saw Ritter place a hand on his hilt; Keldor actually though that this was it. ' _I hope you're ready Adam..._ '

"Oh Adam, I quiver with fear!' Ritter replied mockingly; as he stood strong getting right up into Adam's face. 'You sound so brave and ready, please don't make me laugh."

Adam didn't back down; the prince knew what it would mean if he did show weakness even to this little fight. ' _It was going to happen, it must happen._ ' Were the thoughts of the prince, as he took his stands. "Now Ritter don't sound too confident, I'm not one for backing down... Not today not tomorrow!"

This show of force was for now enough to stop Ritter's need to force Adam in a fight and sure enough has the prince had hoped Ritter loosened his grip on his blade and backed away. Adam whispered to Keldor. "I know that one day he will answer to me proudly; I've just got to have him watch my progression and then he'll learn that I deserve honour and respect!"

Keldor placed a hand on his should and stated in relief. "And that you will, now are you all right my friend?"

Adam nodded. "Yes fine and hey thanks back there Keldor. I fully understood that you were only trying to help; however I needed to show my worth to the likes of him! And hey no doubt there are other's alongside him that see the same in me." they shock hands their friendship unchanged.

When word of the night's evens reached the ears of Duncan and Malcom; the sergeant truth be told was actually rather pleased to see Adam step forth and stand up for himself and even gain some sense of victory.

.

The two young daughters of Duncan would often come to the academy grounds and watch young cadets training together. "He is definitely improving father, you do the king well." stated the captain's daughter addressing Adam's skill and abilities; both with weapon and mind.

Duncan nodded with a smile to his daughter. "You come here often Teela to watch our fair prince, now I do believe that there are other means behind this than merely congratulating me on his improvements."

She flushed with redness. "Is it that transparent?"

Duncan again nodded, "It truly is my sweet Teela. It truly is." He was expecting her to say that she had fallen for the young Adam, but that wasn't the reply he received as Teela had other hopes.

"I do wish to be a fine soldier like yourself one day father, Evelyn sees fit to follow mother and become a healer, but I however do not. Oh father I do so wish to train under your guidance and prove your name's worth and standing."

He was initially taken back by all this, but soon understood her wishes. "The family name would no doubt prosper Teela; I will send a request to the palace immediately. After your birthday you will join the ranks and train to be a fine soldier. I hope you are ready for what lays ahead of you young lady." Teela smiled heartedly back at her father and knew she was ready.

Teela for many a month continued to watch every move her father that taught the boys, waiting for her day to train; from time to time Evelyn would stand by her sister's side and comments on Keldor performance and prowess; never hiding her true feeling for the man of her eyes. In age both Teela and Evelyn would develop feelings for the two young gentlemen. Teela liking the blue eyed, blonde haired Adam and Evekyn would take a shine for the green eyed and dark haired Keldor.

Following her birthday as her father had stated Teela joined the Eternian forces; she spent much of her time alongside Andra, Orius and Kartor. Andra a young female warrior who like Teela was willing to stand strong and brave. Orius trains alongside Teela; they are close friends as they share a love for the staff and knowledge. Kartor a noble Eternian from the north who was ready to stand for his country; he shows promise in weaponry. Kartor would become to stand by Ritter as they shared a skill for the sword.

Andra became a close friend to Teela, as they trained alongside each other in the academy. Whereas Evelyn would follow in her mother's footsteps to be a healer.

.

The kingdom was soon expecting another addition to the royal family; as Queen Marlena was with child once again and this time it would be a girl. Marlena herself came to tell Adam about this news; Adam looked in his mother's eye with a warm and loving smile on his face. "Oh mother I feels overjoyed! This is truly perfect." he stated feeling a new found sense of purpose in life.

Marlena eight months later on the 11th day of the second month cycle of Befurary when the blues were blue, the sun shining bright and clear, with everywhere was cold and icy; had given birth to a girl of such beauty. Adam visited the palace to see his sister. "I my sister will protect you no matter what; after all that is the job of a big brother is it not!" and he leaned in kissing her on her forehead.

Adam stood by his father and mother's side to welcome into the world his baby sister; Marlena named her Adora, because all who saw her simply felt the tranquillity she will bring Eternia.

Again in jubilation all of Eternia's nobles and people were welcomed to the royal palace; the sound of horns rang out signing the joyous news. "A girl oh how the king is blessed!" stated a noble man to his wife.

His wife smiled joyfully and in agreement added. "Oh yes, she will no doubt be the most beautiful and splendid figure in all Eternia!"

Adam stood tall and proud; he knew as he stood by his family that he had come a long way since his own blessing. "Look at her she is a true jewel; her magnificence is without equal; she will be loved and honoured to one heart one day." said Marlena to her son.

Adam smiled and turn to see the Winged Watcher enter the great hall in all her splendour and majesty; he had no true recalculation of the winged warrior's blessing all those years ago, but in his heart know who she was and felt her energy inside of himself. Her energy and grace seemed to lift everyone spirits; the prince even saw Keldor seemed to beam from ear to ear.

Adora like Adam before her was blessed by the Winged Watcher of Castle Griogair. "The grace of Eternia as shined upon us once again; she is tranquil and steps brightly into this world of wonder. Adora will witness greatness and light." Adora is held up by the winged watcher for the all kings and queens; warriors and warrioresses; masters and mistresses to see.

The ruling class who had come to the palace once again bow to Randor and Marlena's child. "There is truly much ahead of Adora, but we all have a place in her life to guide her to good and truth.' Adora was passed back to her loving parents, who smiled down at her and held a hand on her forehead. 'We have been moved yet again; will too change us all. Her circle will lead her into a new world. Let joy fill us all, let us all be lifted by her path. May the light shine down on her path through love and through hope."

"May we all be blessed." called out the crowed; Adam too spoke these words in glory of Adora; he stood proudly by his mother and father to welcome his sister. And yet again the Winged Watcher's words carried volume.

Adam was happy to return to the base; however both Duncan and Keldor saw a change within him. Adam wanted now more than to learn how to be a soldier and how to protect his kingdom.

Duncan was always there for each cadet; teaching them all both the skills of a royal guard as well as the way of the court and because of his guidance and mentoring each of his cadets always succeed.

.

Some months later Sarah became very ill, Duncan tried his best to help make her life more comfortable; even the king sent his best doctors to her aid and all tried their best medicine to save her. Sarah asked for her husband to be by her side. "My love come close... I want you by my side."

Duncan without hesitation moved in close to his wife and held her cold hand tight. "My love for you is never ending Sarah!"

"I need you to tell the girls that my heart with always be with them throughout their life's no matter what their crossing and burden; and please Duncan I ask you to keep a watchful eye over Keldor, see that he becomes a kind man and a soldier for Eternia."

"I will do all that I can my dear love.' nodded Duncan as he held back the tears in his eyes and the sorrow he was feeling deep in his heart. 'I will love and watch over them all no matter what their paths! That my dear I promise you." Duncan complied.

The doctor came in and gave Sarah his medicine, but in the end his wife Sarah died. Keldor took this news badly, as it took him back to his grandmother's lessons of gain and rule. Soon after Sarah's death Keldor's attitude to Adam slowly started to change, he didn't have any respect for the young prince any longer.

Duncan recalled to Teela the first day they met; this was over heard by Keldor.

A few days later Keldor asks the captain of the guard. "Duncan you've been a great teacher to me; I truly do appreciate all that you have done for me and I truly value your opinion."

"Yes boy what is it please continue?!" said Duncan wanting for the boy to continue; hoping that he could rebuild the boys friendship.

"Duncan do you honestly think that I'm ready to be a royal guard like yourself?"

"You are a skilled fighter Keldor with a top mind; I feel that the king would be safer in the palace with a man like you by his side!"

.

One afternoon drawing a training session things slowly started to boil out of hand; Keldor had battled hard with Adam and forced the prince to strike where he wanted him to. "You must be more careful Adam, I am your friend today, but a move like that can see you getting killed."

And Keldor sent Adam backward to the ground; Adam looked up to see Evelyn laugh and a look of concern on Teela's face, and even though their feelings were different either one in truth could believe what they had witnessed.

Duncan stepped forward and helped Adam to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"Yes sir thank you." answered Adam, shaking off the cobwebs and looking rather down.

"You have to be more vigilant in combat Adam, even a prince needs to train." snapped Keldor sounding rather cold. His comments got a raise out of Ritter; who had his arms folded and giving an agreeable node.

"That is enough Keldor! Don't ever arm another soldier like that again, do I make myself understood!?' shouted Duncan trying to keep them apart. 'You have step out of line once more; it is only you who's letting yourself down young soldier."

Duncan spoke with the king about what had happened between Adam and Keldor earlier. "It should never have happened, I recall taking a change on this Keldor boy on your word Duncan..."

"Sir please, you must take a second and understand the boy has been through a lot! Let me speak with him please, he's had your sons back in the past, I hope he will again!"


	3. Chapter 3 Actions of Blood

**-3-**

 **Actions of Blood**

Adam at this point in his life just didn't understand his place in the world and wanted to be his own person. His father the king visited Adam at the academy after hearing what had happened. "Son we need to talk."

Adam nodded and followed his father. They soon stood tall up top of the border walls of Eternia. King Randor looked down at his son giving him a loving expression; the sunrise illuminates the top of the wall and the surrounding area impressively.

Both the king and the prince are looking out on the view. "Look out there Adam across the plains of Eternian; everything the light of the sun touches is our kingdom!"

"Wow everything." replied the prince truly in awe.

The king nodes. "However son please understand that a king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun and soon Adam the sun will soon set on my time here; and in turn rises with you as the new king."

Adam didn't pick up on the underlining nature of the kings comments. "Soon all this will be mine?" looking back to his father.

"Everything son; soon the prince will be king."

The wind ruffles Adam's blonde locks. "Everything the light touches...' Adam looks all around; his young eyes viewing the kingdom until the shadows in the distance, to the right. 'What about that shadowy pass?"

"Mmmm, as you know they are beyond our borders; Adam we must never go there my soldiers fight to hold the shadows at bay."

"But father you have united our country with peace; no one would wish to fight against what you have achieved!"

"Please my son just promise you must never go there!" the end sounding sterner, giving his son a strict warning.

"Come on now father, as a king I thought you could go wherever and do whatever you want."

King Randor heard the tone of naivety and eagerness in his son's voice. "Oh, but son there is more to be a king than that, we serve and protect our kingdom and the life's of those who wish to call it home.' Adam took in what his father was trying to tell him. 'Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. Soon one day you will be able to understand that balance and respect all within your kingdom; from the mighty to the great."

"Everyone having a place!" stated Adam calmly.

"Yes that's it exactly son, we are all connected in life's great tapestry. And soon my son you will be the one to bind us together!"

"I will be ready father, but that will be a long time as your reign is far from over!" replied Adam a hand on his father's.

.

The king returned back to the palace his adviser Raenius stood waiting for him. "Good morning, sire!"

"A good morning to you too Raenius." smiled the king in response.

"Checking in for the day's report."

"Fine please fire away." Randor nodded.

"Well my sire the word is that the hunter as returned to the area; I have asked Duncan to have his guards on watch. There are some near the borders troubled by this, but I have advised them that we are on top of this to calm their concerns."

"Bad news indeed, let's just hope that the hunter sees our guardsman and leave forthwith. I can't help, but recall the last time he entered into my kingdom." Randor sounded somewhat troubled.

Later that day in the base Malcom approached Duncan, Adam and Keldor stood aside on the field of combat. "Duncan!"

"Yes soldier?"

"Sir, news from the outer edge."

"Go on Malcom!" seeing that the soldier had stopped as he looked over at both the prince and the young rookie.

"Captain it is the hunter Raqquill Rqazz; he has been stopped in the jungle, no doubt he's caught the scent of the Ly`hons."

"No doubt the coward is plucking off this year's young cubs." addressed Adam.

Duncan turned to the two soldier, almost as if he had in fact forgotten they were even there. "Keldor, Adam please now head back to the base, I will head out with the guards. This hunter must be forced out of my kingdom for good!"

Neither of them looked too pleased about his order, as deep down they both longed for their first mission, Keldor knew his place and kept quiet, where as Adam stepped forward questioned Duncan's decision. "But Duncan we have been trained by the best, we should head out with you." stated the prince pointing at himself and Keldor; hoping to gain some action.

"No at this early stage this threat is just far too great; please Adam heed my words and back to the base,' he saw at first Adam not backing down, Keldor being the one pulling him away. 'Go now off with you... We shall speak later about how your training will aid us all in time!"

Adam lowered his gaze and kicked the ground with his boot; stating under his breath. "As prince I'll never get to see battle."

Duncan didn't hear this and headed off with the soldier, but Keldor did, as they walked away. "Oh young master, one day you will be king, then you can chase off the nastiest and naughtiest of threats that dawn our lands!" they head off back to the base; Duncan and the soldiers heading from the academy fast.

.

Still troubled about the hunter Adam left his room the ground empty in the night besides the watchman; Evelyn saw him ready to leave the camp and so she went straight to Keldor. "What is it Evelyn?" he asked as he came to the door of his room in his nightwear.

"I thought I better tell you first Keldor, I don't want the prince to be in any trouble!"

"What has he done now?"

Evelyn turned around at the waist and pointed back down the corridor, "I saw him heading to the fence, no doubt with plans to leave." she answered.

"I must get after him at once; I knew he didn't take kindly to his father's words. Damn that prince can be slightly hot-headed at times!" stated Keldor grabbing his boots and heading out of the dorms.

Keldor quickly found Adam, who was just about to seek out through the hidden passage way; he took hold of the prince's shoulder. "What are you doing Adam!' but he stopped, ' _Raqquill._ ' he thought to himself, gaining the answer for himself, as he knew the prince all too well. 'You're actually considering to go after the hunter by yourself, damn it Adam you heard what Duncan said!"

The princes nodded. "That I am... I am ready for this, my training must be proven Keldor!" Adam asks Keldor to come with him out of the palace.

Keldor was still angry with Adam shook his head. "What are you a mad man... it could be too dangerous!"

Adam shook his head. "I'll still go Keldor with or without you, as I've gotta take that chance!"

"Come on Adam, if the hunter can't be stopped by the likes of Malcom, what makes you any different." snapped Keldor, stepping in front of Adam blocking the prince's path for a second.

"Look at it from my point of view for a second friend; I've got to prove myself to them all that I can handle myself... You know the way Malcom and that young punk Ritter look down on me." Adam paused, the prince trying to play down his actions.

"Yeah I get it Adam I truly do; you wanna head out there and change that!" stated Keldor.

"Please then my friend like I said, come with us stand as always at my side let us prove our future."

Keldor shook his hand. "I truly can't Adam we have our place... our duties.' Keldor paused, seeing the unwavering look on Adam's face. 'Look if you're determined to do this I will do all that I can to cover for you, but no I will have no true part in this!"

"I will be king one day; I can't afford people questioning my right.' Adam looking out over Eternia. 'I've seen the whole kingdom and I'm going to rule it all fairly and wisely."

"And what a great day that will be." addressed his friend, brushing a hand through his hair.

"And when I'm king you will be by my side. I'll see to that Keldor captain of the guard." said Adam placing a hand gently onto Keldor's shoulder as his friend.

Adam stood firm, he wasn't going to be talked out of this and Keldor saw this; then suddenly a cold strange feeling fell over Keldor, which made him shiver. Deep down he actually wanted the prince to go; to stand before the hunter either to succeed or to fall. "You will always be the son of the king in the eyes of Malcom! And your actions will always answer to the land before your own." he stated trying to show to Adam that he will always be controlled, and as he hoped the prince wasn't yielding.

"You have no idea, I will not be controlled I will prove myself with or without you."

This angered Keldor to the bone and for the first time he snaps at the prince. "I promised the crown to serve Eternia Adam; maybe Malcom and Ritter are right; are you truly ready... It is just far too dangerous. Only the well trained must be out there after Raqquill Rqazz!"

Adam rubbed the side of his face. "Blast this; I am trained and whoever he is I plan to take him down."

"I am only trying to look out for your well-being my prince!" Keldor saw his words had lit a fire in Adam's chest; the prince clearly wasn't going to back down now.

"See even you deep down only see me as a figure head to the kingdom..."

"Go now then my close friend before you are spotted... Go and face this hunter and prove to those doubters who you truly are and what you will become!"

Adam cooled down, patting Keldor on the side, as the prince had totally misread his friends words. "Thank you my friend... I trust you will bay me enough time to find this hunter!"

"All the more reason for me to be protective... You will be in so much trouble!"

"I know; just let me be concerned about that for now. As when I bring back the hunter they will no doubt over look it!"

"Then in that case, I wish you luck, but the Vine Jungle is no place for the un..."

Adam cut Keldor off with a firm swipe of the arm. "I am trained and I am brave, if that is where the hunter is I will head into the jungle and stop him."

Keldor placed his hand to his mouth pretending to have said to much and snorted sarcastically. "Damn it, I've gone and said too much...' He stated stepping aside. 'Well, I suppose you would have found out about it sooner or later by yourself; you being trained and all. I may have my duty, but I am a friend, please now go before I change my mind."

"Thank you Keldor." stated Adam, placing a hand on his friend's side.

"I feel I must warn you that the Vine's are full of beasts and creatures; are you really ready for this!?"

"Like I said, I have to and you mustn't say a thing to anyone where I'm going Keldor!"

"But out to the Vine's along are you sure?" Keldor to Adam sounded truly concerned about his safety, but sadly now for Keldor this couldn't be further from the truth.

"I know I'm ready for this, now please not a single word." Adam stated once again.

Keldor nodded and with that Adam didn't wait around and with a thankful nod quickly continued on; Keldor walked away with a wide grin on his face, while Adam made the jump over the wall and heading out from the palace in a very bad mood.

.

Adam is out free in the kingdom, he had headed North West following on the information Keldor had let slip; the prince's sole aim is to locate and take down the dangerous hunter on his own so that he can prove his own worthy and to stand tall, in light of his training and stature of bravery.

Now he was free to do thing his own way; out on his own in the empire of his father, hoping to make a stand on his own merits without the mantel of being the prince hanging over him.

Adam saw the edge of the track slowly start to deteriorate as he ventured on; until it was nothing more than a dirt track leading on the the board of the jungle.

.

The following morning Duncan was getting inpatient waiting around for Adam to arrive for his next training session. ' _Where is that boy? He truly must start to know his responsibility._ ' The captain then turned to look at Keldor; Duncan could see that he didn't seem to be all that troubled by Adam's absence.

Keldor was asked. "Keldor have you seen Adam yet this morning, he is truly late, which isn't like him."

Keldor lied and answered. "No sir that I have not, the boy must be somewhere in the palace grounds! Why what seems to be the problem?" Truly faking some concern.

.

While across in the thick dense Vine Jungle Raqquill hunts, he's a roaming hunter from the outer plains of Eternia, for him there is truly no better feeling than that of being covered in the beasts of his kill. Raqquill had caught sight of his next kill; a mid-teen Ly`hon heading down through the jungle growth. "That's it my beauty, this way. You'll make a nice trophy!" whispered the hunter, keeping low stands.

The Ly`hon suddenly stopped, turning is head in the thick jungle cover; something had spooked him and the male turned and ran. "Blast!" The hunter gave chase; running off after him.

The Ly`hon had made it to the top of the hill; the figure of the hunter was now gaining. "This is it beast time to meet your maker if you had one." he stated flippantly as he rubbing his hands together at the thought of skinning the beast.

Raqquill wasn't about to let the Ly'hon escape and continued on after the cub. The green Ly'hon darted around behind him as they came face to fist. Raqquill wasn't just about to end the hunt so quickly; in the thick covering the hunter poke his heads through the clearing. "Boo!" Raqquill was simply playing with the Ly`hon, forcing him to his snare.

Raqquill took hold of his dagger from his belt and took aim, "Time to see which way you will run!' He throw it and the dagger hit the tree next to the Ly`hon. 'To the left it seems; next let's see if I can get you to turn right!" the hunter said to himself as he chased the cub over a large fallen tree.

"Ly`hon it's just a matter of time; you hid will be my new covering."

"Aaaaiee!" called out the Ly`hon and to Raqquill's shock the male runs bravely back towards him and swiped his claws across the hunter's cheek, hoping he had time to escape.

Raqquill fell quickly to one knee holding his cheek in pain. "Oh a brave one I've caught here it seems,' he laughed to himself as he looked at his blood covered hand. 'Well look boy you're going to be a meal fit for a prised king... Creatures like you should know there place!"

He heard the Ly`hon roar out yet again; producing a nice young medium yowl. "Come now here young one was that it was that supposed to be your roar... It's a pity that's all you could master,' the hunter taunted. 'Come then let's see you take a swipe at me again I dare youa!" called out Raqquill taunting the now scared beast.

Yet another yowl was heard, the hunter smiled as he was getting close now to having his catch. "Oo-hoo... That was it? Hah. Do it again... come on." He called out egging on the beast as he throw the dagger and the Ly'hon headed right.

The Ly`hon circled around, he was ready to roar again. Out of breath Raqquill looked around for a second, he of just a split second thought that he had lost the male. The male wildcat opened his mouth, but Raqquill had heard a snapping of a branch and then the click of his snare and the Ly`hon was caught; brought off the ground by his legs and hung upside down above the ground. "Gotta this time beast, you must have got yourself caught in my snare. Now the great capture I had first hoped for, but a success never the less.' The hunter starts laughing softly. 'Now that's it little kitty; I will return when you've lost all your fight!" stated Raqquill with a grin as the Ly`hon thrashed his claws and showed his teeth.

.

Adam stood on the edge of the jungle ready to enter the thick green cover that lay before him; there was noises and movement all around him, his heart started to race as he carried on walking entering the out skirts of the Vine Jungle.

Soon Adam found himself in thick and dense jungle; to move any further the prince had to slice through vines and brush, leap over logs and duck under branches, all the time Adam on a consent look out for signs of the beast-hunter Raqquill. "This is great my time to shine; I will be my own king, be the man I feel inside!"

He then suddenly heard the cries of an animal is distress echo through the jungle; Adam looks around all he truly sees is endless jungle. The young prince walked on he heard the cries and yelps again; Adam realised that it was a sounds of a young Ly`hon cube in distress.

The Ly`hon was still caught up in the hunter's trap. Adam slowly makes his way through the undergrowth and goes down to help free the cube; the cube growled and tried to lash out as Adam as he starts to edge closer to the male cub. Adam held his never and kept calm as he tried to cut the robes to the trap. ' _No doubt the hunter is nearby, I must free this poor creature before he can return._ ' Adam cups his hands around his mouth, he took a deep breath before calling out. "As my birth right I act on the word of the king... Raqquill you dare hunt in the jungles of Randor... These are his lands, so be warned they are protected and you have no right here. Therefore I ask of you to leave these lands or face the blade of Eternia!"

From within the jungle the hunter heard his words. ' _Ah just one to stop the might hunter, I'll take my chances. I'll skin the beast first and then come for you! I'll prove my worth and be the first to charge!_ '

.

The dawn of the sun shone down through the windows of the palace; the train of light warming Evelyn's face. It somehow guiding her; and the better nature of Evelyn shone through. ' _I know my Keldor told me everything's going to be good with Adam in the end; I could live if the hunter does get the better of the prince... His death..._ ' Evelyn stands before her father.

"Do not hide from me my dear child...' Duncan could tell there was a truth on her lips by the look on her face. She nodded; 'Come now please you must tell me what you know of Adam... the prince's whereabouts... no doubt he could be in grave danger!" Truly wanting her to come through as his daughter.

"Father I am sorry, but yes I do knew the truth about our prince." she paused and turned away, she couldn't take the look of disappointment and disapproval on his father's face; Evelyn knew however that she had to come clean about the truth and so stated the what she had saw and where Adam was going.

Duncan lowered his face, unable to look her in the eye. "Do you knew the extent of the danger the whole of Eternia is in right now... The feelings you have for Keldor are good to have; emotions are truly complicated, but never let them stop you from seeing your path in life Evelyn." ended Duncan hoping he had channelled his feelings to his daughter correctly.

"I am sorry father; it will never happen again... I would never hope to cost you nor Eternia so much turmoil again."

Duncan stepped forward after hearing the apologetic tone of Evelyn's words and placed a hand on her should; he deep down wished he could stay in that moment with his daughter forever. Evelyn was at her weakest and most vulnerable, but sadly he had to act the Eternian guards needed to be called and Adam needed to be saved. "We will speak about this later my child... The palace, our king needs his captain at his side." and he turned his back on her and left her there where she stood. Evelyn stood dead still a second, broken at what had happened.

Keldor stood in the shadows for a second so that the emotions he sensed she was feeling could truly wash over her, before he stepped out to be seen by her, the cadet wiped the look of anger from his face as Evelyn turned to face changing it to a look of trust and deep understanding. She spoke first. "Keldor, you erm, must of heard that right?"

"Yes I know what you did what you had to do Evelyn..."

"Then please Keldor understand why...' He nodded, not pushing the matter. But Evelyn had more to say. 'I just hope you know my reasons!"

"And you mine Evelyn; I care for you a lot and never wished for you to be drawn into his mess... I had only wished for our prince to have a chance to shine on through... To step out from his father and the controls he are automatically placed upon him." He held back, knowing all too well that there was a bit more to it than that, but Keldor at this stage truly didn't understand it all just yet.

Keldor wanted to seal a love at was there and so leaned in to kiss her on the check; he did not hate her, but nor did he love her all heartedly. He just sensed that was the right cause of act to take; as they were both caught longingly looking each other deeply into each other's eyes. ' _No matter what happens to me, we are together now and for always_.' And this was a fun feeling to have for Keldor who had never knew he could feet a love of this nature and magnitude.

.

A scout party had left the base on Ducnan's word in the direction of the Vine jungle in search of the prince. Before she left with the guards Teela paused by the gate and quickly in the whole commotion of the event turned sharply to her sister and so said for affect. "I hope they find Adam alive or the king will not be happy with Keldor for not serving his kingdom."

"Teela it isn't like that at all and you know it; he never thought that the prince could go through if this... And now that he as Keldor would never see the prince to his death. After all their friendship is greater than that, Keldor is an ally to the end; he wished to bring a feeling out of Adam... Go and find him, find what Keldor had planned.' To which Teela choice not to reply, she did not wish to unset nor anger her sister; Teela just turned and left. 'Good journey."

Duncan watched as his daughter Teela and his closest soldier Malcom left the palace; he stood there by Evelyn's side as the gate was lowered, then he came to speak with young Keldor in hopes of learning why he had chosen to have acted so.

Keldor stood before the captain of Eternia, his palms were sweating and his throat was dry. Duncan did not bet around the bush, he asked up front, "Why did you lie to me yet again boy; why did you hide the fact that Adam had left... Do you not have a bound with my family... and do you not know your duties to king!"

"I have my reason Duncan, I do not act otherwise.' But Keldor stopped, he saw that Duncan wasn't to please; he looked to the floor in shame. 'I tried to stop him, tried with all my might to talk him out of it, but Adam had made up his mind... All I wanted was to give him what he wanted captain; a chance to step out of the shadow you know is over him!"

"All I know now is Keldor that you took up my time, knowing that the prince had left the palace... Knowing that he had gone after a danger he may not come back from..."

"It didn't just slip my mind Duncan; I was playing my part as a friend to Adam. You see he had asked me not to tell, I value my friendship that your family had started very dearly!"

"I had expected more, much more from you Keldor that's all.' he paused, he comments maybe just a step too far. 'You shouldn't have lied to me son. He could be right in front of the hunter as we speak; there are still people in this world that would love to see the young prince killed."

A reply was on the tip of Keldor's lips; the boy truly wanted his master and father figure to listen, truly just to understand what now pump his heart. Duncan however didn't wait for Keldor's response; the captain turning his back on the cadet and walked to the gates and mounted a Sky-sled.

Seeing this made Keldor angry, his fist clinching hard at his side, he valued here and now that he would out shine Duncan out shine even the path of Adam. ' _Ha go then turn your back on me for now old mentor,_ ' and for the first time since his mother's death Keldor felt low, lost and angry with his place in life; searching in hope for a future ahead from this day. ' _How could someone who should be so important in my life just walk away like I didn't matter... Well Duncan guard of Eternia you'll see you'll learn; I will crush you for this. I know I did right blast you. Oh yes maybe he should rethink his temper and direct it at whose really to blame, their good old blue eyes blue, Adam._ '


	4. Chapter 4 Cost of Consequence

**-4-**

 **Cost of Consequence**

.

Back in the jungle surrounded by the thick green vines Adam didn't know his way free; the faint sound of movement had caught the prince's attention, but it was the wrong way to look. As the beast-hunter had already spotted Adam long before the prince had. 'It appears we're going to have company.' Raqquill thought as he looked across at the green Ly`hon.

Adam without knowing what awaited him followed the sounds of the movement, the hunter looked on as Adam moved in as planned, turn when he wanted pacing him out so Adam would tire himself out. Raqquill saw Adam lean up against the side of a tree, unknowing that he had been there just a few minutes earlier, with a grin out from the other direction leaping down of the trees above came the beast-hunter.

Adam saw a glimpse of the hunter's deep red fur just in time out of the corner of his eye, as he leaped down on the prince. Adam felt the pain run down the right side of his body as he was brought down to the forest floor by Raqquill. There was a scuffle between the two, Adam on two occasions pinning the hunter down, showing the power and skill of the prince. At one point the beast-hunter had forced Adam's shoulders down to the ground; Raqquill had then brought his gagged edge dagger up to Adam's neck and rubbed the blade lightly across the skin of his neck.

The prince didn't dare move nor flinch, in fear of the edge taking a nip. "You should have known never to mess with another creatures kill boy!" the beast-hunter stated as he leaned in close; Adam eye the wildness in his eyes and smelt the death of past kills rapped in on his breath.

In the gripes of the hunter Adam tried to struggle free, but it was no use the beast had him tight, the prince looked around and saw a large tree branch just in arms reach. Adam quickly before the beast-hunter could act swung his right arm and hit Raqquill across the head with the thick branch; this gave Adam the chance to break the hold and get free.

Adam got to his feet, a hand on his blade as he came face to face with the killer; the hunter seeing the fear and dread in the young face of the royal prince, but still Adam wasn't ready to back down just yet. He saw the hunter still down on the ground; Adam came over to the wildcat's side. "Okay little guy I hope you can feel that I'm here to try and help you!' The wildcat's face turned sharply to face Adam's, the cat not knowing the prince was here to help clawed out at him. 'Come now please; know that I am not the one who wishes to kill you."

Adam took that step closer and then another, before he took hold of the line that had trapped the wildcat. His green eyes looked on as Adam started to cut the thick rope. "That's it little one, please now just remain clear... I'll soon have you out." Adam for a split second looked over his should the hunter was still out cold.

The rope was almost cut, and this time the Ly`hon cube didn't struggle and as Adam pulled away his dagger the cube was free. He and the cube ran through the thick growth of the jungle together.

.

The beast-hunter had quickly come up behind them; Raqquill bangs on his red protective chest battle-plate; the hunter also wore red shoulder plates and armour on his lower legs. Adam heard him cry. "I had tried to warn you, but you won't listen...' but it was too late for the prince to defend himself. Adam was knocked to the floor. 'Never to mess with a hunter's kill... Now you will get yours prince... You will get yours!"

Adam quickly scrambled back to a vertical bases and took the young cub under his arms and ran. The hunter got to his feet and without another second had picked up his blade and was in hot pursuit. Raqquill pounded his red protective chest battle-plate; the hunter also wore red shoulder plates and armour on his lower legs.

Adam heard the callings of a bird over head; he looked up to the sky as the bird of prey flow over head. Duncan too had spotted the bird in the blue morning sky and his mind turns to the true nature of the bird. "Zoar, it must be a sign from the castle." ' _So then even the ancient watcher is trouble by these events_!' The captain thought as he turned to his daughter and the other guards.

"Quickly now, we must follow the bird. I believe she will lead us to Adam." he stated. ' _You truly are being watched over my prince_.' Duncan is a man of tradition and believed wholeheartedly in the great power of the winged watcher of Griogair. Teela'Na's falcon led the captain of the guard through the jungle.

Raqquill also stirred up to the skies had caught a glimpse of the bird, but paid it no action. "You smell boy, I know how to find you and how you will pay for taking my morning meal from me!"

Adam looked down at the Ly`hon cube. ' _I hope you were worth saving_.' The Ly`hon seemed to hear the prince's thought's and looked back at Adam.

Duncan saw the red fear of the hunter first cut the corner of his right eye; Duncan then moved in on his Sky-sled, turning left and right in hopes of seeing the hunter Raqquill again. The beast-hunter kept moving in after the prince, therefore alluding Duncan a little longer.

Then the captain could see the full figure of Raqquill through the jungle. "We better move fast; no doubt Adam is his new pray." he stated. Teela nodded and moved forward by Malcom's side.

Further up ahead Adam heard the laughter of the hunter from over his shoulder as Raqquill moved on in; he spun quickly around on the spot to come face-to-face with the beast-hunter as he emerged out of the thick green jungle.

Adam heard him roar, and through gritted teeth snarled. "Will you teats good boy when I get you... I was hoping to get my fill from the cub, now I'll eat well this evening!"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" snapped Adam, as he stood in front of the Ly`hon; hoping still to try and protect him.

Raqquill took hold of Adam's coat and took a firm hold; his eye rested for a second on the mark of the palace; a crooked smile rested on his face as Adam was pulled in close. Adam cringed slightly as he now fully smelt the roaming hunter. "Well... well... well just look what we have here. It happens that in this mess I've landed myself a soldier of the king, you should have never come here boy, didn't no one try and warn you!' said Raqquill laughing coldly as he stepped out forward to Adam; not yet knowing the soldier's true identity. 'Just look around you boy, see what true and real danger looks like, oh what have you gotten yourself into!"

Adam looked around; there was no way out no way he could run now, but he still choice to stand his ground. "Danger... I fear no one... I am the prince of Eternia, I stand firm in danger ready to fight." Adam stated this; hoping that the truth would buy him some if not a little more time.

"Wait... wait... wait, I see it now, the truth looking at me right in the eye... Damn it boy.' he sniffed Adam's blonde hair. 'You are better than a soldier of Randor's guards... as you boy are truly Adam his son... Oh yes the prince himself; oh what a delight... Oh what a treat; not the wisest of moves boy!" Raqquill circles the prince around on the spot; they looked each other right in the eye, finding the right time to strike.

The cub swipe his paw at the hunter and growled softly, with all his might. This broke the hunter's grip and Adam fell to the ground backwards. Raqquill snapped his jaw and then suddenly swung his weapon down on Adam and without giving the prince time to act Raqquill bared down on Adam. "Oh what a killing; the blood of a prince nothing would be more sweeter!"

Adam watched as the hunter licked his lips; the hunter wasn't affected he was actually contemplating ending the life of the prince. Adam for that brief second felt fear, but he couldn't let it take control of him.

"You can't take the life of the prince; I am Adam the son of Randor?"

"Oh but I can; you took from me boy; that Ly'hon was mine after all... Now you are my kill; a take for a take you must understand that!" these cold words freely left the mouth of the hunter.

"Father knows that you are here in Eternia Raqquill, it would be in your best interest to let me go and leave now. As they are coming for you..." He tried to sound brave, but his tone sounded worried in front of true death.

"What type of hunter would I be if I just leave without a kill, what stories they would be able to tell of me; one beaten by a mere boy prince,' the hunter shook his head and went for his knife. 'No that just doesn't rest well with me at all, now a story about the end of a prince... Oh yes that would gain me some standing!"

The captain of the guard had just caught the end of the hunter's sentence and saw Raqquill actually lick his lips; Duncan knew that it was now or never; he had to rush now as there was no time to actually formulate a rescue plan. He raced on in. "Adam lookout!" called out Duncan; blocking the hunter's weapon with his armoured shield-guard.

"Trophies... more trophies!" groaned Raqquill has he put all his force in an attempt to hold his ground.

Duncan leaned on his. "Stay back my prince.' the beast-hunter step after step moved back, until he tripped backwards on a vine and fall back on his hide. 'This is over, you should have never entered into Eternia." stated the captain looked on the hunter.

The hunter got up to his knees and shook off the knock.

"Silence! I'd stay down if I were you Raqquill... Even one like you likes the sound of his own voice!" snapped Duncan stepping forward.

Malcom, Teela and other guards raced in to surround Raqquill the hunter; Adam even seeing Ritter at Malcom's side. Duncan turned to a fellow soldier. "Arrest the hunter for openly and freely attacking the prince, our king will pass sentence... You better hope he will go lenient on you."

"I fear nothing, throw your worst damn you Eternian!"

Adam was safe from the beast-hunter; the pince quickly stepped by the side of the captain and the female guard. Teela stepped in bravely; "Oh I'll buy my time for now!" he whispered to himself, holding his hands out in surrender and Teela placed bounds over his wrists.

Krass stepped in to help hold Raqquill firmly in his bounds and led him away. "Like my captain said you should have stayed out of Eternia, but now at least you'll answer for all your past killings."

Adam looked right at Raqquill; who was held tight in the relinquishing grasp of Krass; the beast-hunter returned his gaze snapping his jaws yet again at the prince, the prince returned a nod symbolising ''that will show you.''

Duncan caught this exchange and didn't want the prince thinking that he had done well, the captain placed a firm hand on Adam's shoulder, "Now don't look so damn pleased with yourself Adam, you are a long way from the barracks... You have broken orders and no doubt your father will have something to say about your actions.' addressed Duncan.

'Now take him away... A cell awaits him for now, until he can answer for his crimes."

Adam wished he could hide his face; he turned away from Duncan and didn't return the look Teela gave him, Adam simple walked away. And with his head low the prince and moved away to stand by Krass' side, as the soldier took a tight hold of Raqquill the hunter's arms and forcing him away, the hunter being forced to walk with no other choice.

As they left the clearing the cub came running in close after Adam, the prince heard his callings and looked back over his shoulder down at the Ly'hon. "Go now cub... You must find your own kind... The palace is no place for you."

The cub again let out a soft roar circling around Adam's legs, the prince lowered his head and kneed down to the cub, The cub sat and looked at Adam, Adam held out his hand not knowing what the cub would do, the cub allowed himself to be stroked across his back by the gentle hand of the prince.

.

After hearing about the events in the jungle and that his own son had in fact disobeyed orders and had taken it upon himself to leave the palace alone to fight the hunter Randor truly wasn't all to prince with Adam and on his return had him brought before him, Adam as he approached his father the king seemed to wither so under his father's angry glare. "Adam my son come before me; as you and I need to talk...' Randor placed a hand around his son's shoulder. 'Oh are coming of age, but I forget that you are still learning your roles... your place here in Eternia... You have so many lesson to learn, I ask that you listen to those around you... And further more let them help you."

"Father, I..." his head was hunched down, the prince hoped that he could just close his eyes tightly shut and open them and have this all disappear. But deep down he knew there wasn't that amount of magic to complete that wish in the known universe.

Adam was pleased to have Teela there by his side. Her being there somehow gave him some comfort at least that things will always be all right. Looking down he saw the boots of his father's; ' _I have a lot to learn no doubt before I can proudly fill them._ '

This was a very tense moment for Adam; has he realised that he has rather big shoes to fill, so to speak, and is only now realising his true position. "Adam, it is time for you to listen to what I have to say.' his tone reverberated right through the prince. Randor thought silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him stating to Adam. 'I'm very disappointed in you."

Adam stood very quietly and sadly before his father. "I know..." he softly replied.

The king continued on. "Your actions could have gotten yourself killed! You have deliberately disobeyed the ordered of my captain and myself.' said Randor in a harsh stern tone. 'And what's worse you had actually forced Keldor a rising soldier to lie for you."

"Please father forgive my action. I am truly sorry; I did not want to course any arm. I wanted... I wanted the change to step out of your shadow!" Adam was bordering on crying his voice on the verge of cracking.

"My shadow?" the king repeated, struck by his son's comments.

Adam nodded; in believe of his words and feeling. "All I wanted to do was just try and be brave like you father... Like a true king should, no one wishing to hold me back in the safety of the palace due to who I was!"

The wind was slightly knocked out of the king's sails; he could actually sympathise with his son's feeling, but knew that a king should know the times of bravery. "I am only brave when I have to be. Adam being brave doesn't necessarily mean you golooking for trouble or looking to prove your worth."

"But father you're not scared of anything, you have led Eternia to great things by being brave."

"I must hold my hands up Adam, I was today. When I had been informed of what had happened I never felt so worried" Randor answered speaking truthfully.

Adam looked up at his father. "You were?" he questioned in disbelieve.

"Oh yes.' he paused and looked close to Adam. 'I felt fear as I actually thought I might have lost you. You should have never gone out there alone in search of that hunter, as you learnt there are people out there that don't think nor view the world as we do in the capital."

"Oh!' he replied lightening slightly. 'I guess even king's can get scared, huh went the kingdom they love is in danger."

The comments of his son so pleased his father the king. "Mm-hmm that they can my son; that they can." The king came forward to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to look Adam right in the eye. Adam looks up to his side and, quite courageously, continues to match his father's gaze.

To the young prince it was another harsh reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father the king, who is a figure in Elternia of not only strength, but wisdom and knowledge. "You will head back to the academy and I ask for you to prove that you know what is expected of you... Respect the protection you are receiving, because after your second year you will be allowed on training mission and then there is no hiding my son!" he had a stern, but fair look on his face.

It comes across to Teela that the king could easily do much, much more to discipline his son, but realised that the king's actions were to bring Adam back down to earth and to make him see his role for himself.

Randor follows on be stating. "You will have to be a better man Adam, not only to become Eternia's king one day, but also for your sister Adora as well."

Adam nodded. "Father?"

"Hmm my son?"

"We will always be there for one and each other, won't we?' Randor laughed gently and nodded. 'And when in times of doubt I can always come to you for guidance, right?"

"My son let me tell you something that my father once told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of Eternia's past look down on us from those stars." He slowly walked his son to the window and pointed out up to the sky.

In awe Adam replied. "Really?"

"Oh yes, so Adam whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I."

Adam left the chamber of his father; Teela walked by his side. Adam clearly with his head bent low in shame. "Even though you purposely disobeyed everyone today; I must state Adam you stood tall in front of danger and were there to save the Ly`hon from the hunter like that. Yes listen to your father's words... But be pleased of that!" Adam would have smile, he would have even blushed slightly at her warm comments, but he was too down to react properly. A greater lesson now rested upon the young prince's shoulders.

.

Keldor was then brought in front of the king by Duncan. It was clear to him that the king was angry and disappointed with his actions. "I truly don't know what you were playing at Keldor laying to your superiors like that when you knew all too well that Adam had in fact left the grounds in search of the hunter, I had expect more from my serving guard when my son is concerned. Do I make myself clear?"

Keldor nodded; lowering his head in a shameful manner as he stood in front of Randor. "Duncan has placed much faith in you boy; I hope that in time you repay that cost... A future place at his side is at hand."

Keldor knew that he had done wrong in lying to Duncan, but deep down as he stood in front of his king he still blamed Adam for the situation he found himself in. "Yes my king, I have failed in my role... I have failed you too my captain!" addressed Keldor picking his words wisely as he wasn't willing to state sorry, as he wasn't truly sorry or regretful thinking to himself. ' _Why_ _should_ _I state to you Randor my apologies; Adam was determined to leave. I tried to stand in his way I saw that he wanted this needed this. Adam brought this on himself on to me._ ' deep down his thoughts showed how he know felt about his role in the kingdom of Eternia.

The king in face welcomed Keldor's comments, in the light of the faith Duncan places in him. "You could one day step forward and be a great soldier to Eternia; standing by Adam's side and protecting our borders, all I ask is you do what is right and do what is asked of you!"

"Sir I stood in his way, your son knew his mind. I deep down lied to protect him... Giving him time to achieve his own goal. My aims within your army, my king, will never change; that I promise you. I still wish to follow on in Duncan's footsteps; I am sorry for letting you down!" replied Keldor as his role was spelt out for him.

Randor had listened to Keldor and actually realised the situation Adam had put his close friend in, but still deep down knew Keldor could and should have done more to keep Adam out of danger and now the king want to see Keldor step up to his mark and to show his true worth and potential. And just like he did with his son Randor stepped forward and placed a hand on his should and looked him in the eye. "That I am pleased to hear, it seems that my son today was his own worst enemy and I have spoken with him. From this day on Keldor I will have Duncan and Malcom to keep a close eye on you, to see if you to have learnt from this day."

Keldor bowed his head, and then looked over at Duncan. "I will not fail." and with that Keldor left with Duncan by his side.

Keldor felt the cold look and distance Duncan gave him from that day on; a feeling that sickened him to the core. Keldor though for a second about how quickly Duncan had turned his back on him, due to the actions and foolish drive of Adam. ' _I shouldn't be at the receiving end of this, I know my actions were misplaced, but Adam brought this upon himself, blast it... Blast him..._ _Duncan and the king ah, they should be casting their anger toward him, but oh no we all know that they would never happen to the likes of the king's son._ ' His hand clinched into a fist, then he broke the feeling when he felt anger toward Sarah's husband.

.

Adam had spent most of the day in his quarters; away from watchful glances and stirs, his actions weighting heavy on his mind. The wildcat actually resting at his feet on his bed. There was a sudden knock later that evening on his door. Adam saw his mother standing in the doorway in front of him, she had come from the palace to the barracks to speak with her son. "My son your training as taken you from my side... I thought it be good to talk with you; your father had informed me that you left the palace."

"I am sorry mother, I needed to be brave. I wanted to be a man, a warrior!"

"Why didn't you come and speak with me first Adam, you have trained hard. The man you'll become will be great... Please I ask of you not to rush to grow up, as you may in the end miss out!" stated his mother the queen lightly smiling.

Adam looked away. "Are you disappointed in me too mother, do you think I acted poorly?' he asked not daring to look her in the eye. 'Because if you do, then fear not these are my feelings too!"

"No, rest assured I do not... I am just happy, my son, to have you safely home."

This truly lifted Adam spirits; they spoke for most of the day in his room and like the queen had stated his training had taken him away and it was truly a nice change to be spending time with his mother, Adam looked down at the cub and asked to keep the Ly`hon cub to which is mother queen Marlena agreed. "Look after him well my son; the action of the hunter as cut him off from his family; I would never wish that to happen to one I love and care for."

.

Raenius stood before the prince as Adam walked one night with Teela by his side and the Ly'hon **Rocrin** following behind. "Raenius!" said the prince addressing the advisor.

"Adam, your father is troubled; your future is a good one! You now more than ever must be the prince Elternia so needs."

"I didn't want to pass any worry on to my father's shoulders Raenius that I can assure you." stated Adam in reply.

"Then Adam play your roll, as asked of you." He looked at both Teela and Adam.

"I listened to my father words Raenius... I know my roll and what is expected of me... I now just ask for time, time Raenius that will enable me to show my father and his kingdom that I will be be the king I want to be."

The advisor seemed to scrunch up his face at hearing this sentiment from Adam. "Oh do you? I truly don't think you two know what must be!?"

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Teela found herself asking, casting a look over at Adam.

"Oh, just look at the two of you together. Little seeds of romance blossoming, your father's will be thrilled.' he gathered their hands together between his. 'What with you two being betrothed and all."

They pulled away quickly, as this was the first talk of the two friends being married. "Be what sorry Raenius?" asked them both at the same time, as they looked across at each other, with a look of question and doubt across their faces.

"It's just what it sounds like my prince, betrothed... Intended... Affianced!" answered the royal advisor.

"Meaning?"

"Well my prince it means that one day you and Teela will be married!" confirmed Raenius calmly, holding on to his coat.

Adam shook his head in defiance; Teela was his childhood friend yes he had mixed feelings for her, but he did not seem them as betrothed. "No way, I can't marry her. After all she's my friend!"

"Yes he's right, Raenius. It just wouldn't be right the prince and I."

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble daughter of Duncan, however you two have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations..."

"Well father will just have to see how I feel about tradition; no matter how far back it goes.' Teela held Adam's hand and pulled him back and shook her head, in hopes of stopping Adam's new stand. Adam fired a look back at the advisor. 'And Raenius when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go!"

"Hmmm, not as long as I'm around!" snapped the advisor, point directly at Adam.

Adam thumped his chest. "Yes I have to hear your advise Raenius, but for starters as I'm king I have the last say, so I just can't wait to be king... because then I will set the rules... and in the end the whole kingdom is witness my wisdom, as it will be mine to rule."

"Not quite yet it doesn't, your attitude will have to change Adam. If you so wish to be honoured as your father before it."

"Hmph... That's not the way I see it, yes he was reckless, but Adam left for the right reasons."

"I will be honoured as a mighty king Raenius, so enemies like Raqquill beware!"

"After the other day's actions it is so clear that you've got a long way to go yet my young master. I promise you that I'll never served for a king with quite so little respect for the ways of the kingdom!" Raenius said this quickly looking red in the face.

"If father heard you talk like that maybe you will be out of serve sooner than you think." snapped Adam sharply to the king's advisor.

Raenius took a deep breath; stopping himself from snapping a reply. The Ly'hon seemed to be picking up on the tension and showed his teeth up towards the Advisor. "I just want you to realise just what is being asked of you Adam that is all nothing more nothing less my dear boy... That is all I've ever try to do."

"And that I do Raenius that I do!" Adam turned and left with Teela by his side.

Raenius heard Teela state. "Well, you will be a great future king, Adam... The best will serve at your side."

"Thank you Teela, with the help of my people I will be like no king was before; I will work hard and brush up on my skills... Oh I'll show the ones who have tried to written me off. I will follow what is asked for me... Brush up on my skills and work on my roar; showing that I can be mature and can no doubt run with the front man!"

"I know that you will Adam, I have full confidence in you." replied Teela, and as their eyes met yet again they look away not yet wanting to feel the connection that is asked of them.

Like Adam, Teela concentrated hard on her studies; learning all that she could from her father the captain and the royal advisor; soon she rose through the ranks of the cadets; her bravery was rewarded by the king at every turn.


	5. Chapter 5 The Power

**-5-**

 **The Power**

.

Keldor truly hated the looks that he was slowly receiving from his fellow soldiers ever since Adam had left the palace and came face to face with the hunter; it was as if everything rested upon his shoulders. Keldor wished that he wouldn't have to stay around the barracks much longer and dreamt of the day he was placed on duty.

Weeks later Keldor and Adam fought in training once again and this time things got pretty real. "Come for me my prince... You are getting better, but can you take down your old friend." Adam was initially taken aback by his friends need to do this, but Keldor didn't let up.

Adam tried to hold him off at pay, but he kept on pushing the prince, and in time Adam was forced proved his worth and it was Keldor who is hurt badly. Adam came in to help his closest friend up from the mat. "A good session today Keldor; thanks!"

However his friend seemed not to welcome Adam's delight and brushed his hand away; getting up on his own merit. Keldor brushed himself down. Adam saw the look he gave him and felt his anger; Adam wished to address this not wanting to just let this lie. "Come now friend what is wrong!?"

Malcom looked over from another training session between Krass and Chopper hearing Keldor's loud snap. "I just need time on my own...' responded Keldor as he saw the Soldier in the Eternian's questioned look. 'Yes a good session, we both are getting better... A good future a waits Eternia went we are trained." There was a quick hand shake, then Keldor walked away, scuffing the floor his with boot.

.

Keldor throughout the night couldn't rest nor calm his emotions; he couldn't stop his pacing as the young man that he had become just didn't settle well with his heart as it battled with his mind; the events of the past few months raging and building. It was too much for him to break nor could he merely shake off how he felt. The weather was hot; a flicker of flame could have ignited the evening air.

Keldor left his room; almost stumbling out, being forced to lean on the wall of the corridor to keep him from falling to the ground. In this frame of mind he just could fight the hate and anger he had for his lot in life and walked through the ground of the academy not wishing to be alone with thoughts like this any longer.

Evelyn had kept a watchful eye on Keldor; and walked the one she loved walk down the stairs of the palace. She wanted to run after him, but she knew right now that he would not be in the right mind to listen, and she wished not be upset by words said in the heat of anger. ' _Oh my heart; we will both have a better day..._ ' her thoughts soon changed. ' _I wish I could take your pain; so that you can smile like the way you used to_.'

Keldor soon found himself leaving through the gates of the kingdom; people who walked the city streets turned and stirred as the young cadet of the palace walked by. Keldor couldn't stop, he walked and walked on and on, his anger couldn't divert him from his unknown path.

.

Evelyn had become truly worried about him when he had not return back to the palace the following morning. "Father would not wish for one of his soldiers to be lost, he would no doubt be willing to send out the guard to have Keldor return." And so that morning Evelyn came to speak with her father at their family home.

Duncan came to the door; she stepped to her father's side and hugged him tight looking him in the eye. Duncan saw the sadness and turmoil in her eyes. Duncan sat her daughter's down, as he put on morning tea. From the stove he turned to look at her. "My dear daughter please what is wrong, what brings you out to my room so early?"

"Keldor he has not yet returned...'

"Keldor, so your heart as business with him.' Duncan cutting off his daughter. Evelyn nodded. 'It so would warm your mother, she so had high hopes for the boy."

"Thank you father... Keldor has been kind to me and this family; he has grown to be a fine figure of a young man... I don't know what I'd do without him.' She walked over to her father and took him by the hand. 'However, his temperament as of late worries me greatly... And father dear Keldor as not yet returned to his room. I ask of you to please send out the guards in search of him... Who knows what could happen to him like this!"

"Know that I understand your worry Evelyn, however as you rightfully state his actions as of late my daughter have troubled me also... I trust Keldor to be a good man indeed; however, maybe time out with his own thoughts my guide him back to the man Sarah hoped he'd be."

Evelyn let go of her father's hand, as she couldn't believe her ears. "Come father please, we can't leave him out there alone like this... He needs to be here by my side... Keldor needs to see that he as our love our loyalty." It was sad and heartbreaking for Evelyn to witness Duncan show so little concern towards Keldor.

"Keldor is a strong man Evelyn; my views on him will never change nor falter... I understand your feelings; just know my dear that Keldor will return in his own time that I can be certain of. It is the best thing right now, you'll soon learn that." Evelyn looked at her father from the table once again, she listened to his words and realised that he could be right.

.

A rain storm crosses into Eternia from the western dessert; Keldor finds himself lost out in the far plains of the kingdom; the rain on his back and the sand churning up in the wind to his front. ' _Blast these dunes each one just look the same; all leading into each other no way forward and no clear way back to the barracks._ '

Keldor looked up to the approaching sky, his arm over his eyes to block out the force of the storm, but doing him little favour to shelter him.

The storm heightened, Keldor knew straight away the he needed to find somewhere soon to shelter from the weather that thrashed around him. The wind swirled around and the rain kept coming; Keldor realised that he was trapped in a sandstorm, his life in danger. Keldor rubbed his eyes, the sand stinging them so, just make out in the sand a cave that had been uncovered by the storm. ' _My only saviour now is to make it to that cave..._ _And brave it out until this blasted storm as past._ '

Keldor ran on; his progress not has far nor fast had he had just hoped; as each time he moved closer his feet fell deep into the sand. As he caught a better glimpse of the cave he soon realised it wasn't a natural cave, but a dug out trench. Keldor at this stage didn't clear the true nature of the cave it was now the only thing that stood between his survival or death and he knew which he favoured.

As the thunder struck and the lightening lit up the morning grey shy Keldor with great relief finally entered down into the carved out trench. ' _I hope this will cover me from the storm; the winds are heavy and the rains hard... It is not safe to be out in Eternia like this._ '

.

Inside the Morgan house, Evelyn had pulled her chair to the window, she looked out and could see the approaching storm in the distance. The sky dark and heavy, full with cloud not of white, but a thick grey. The trees in the distance swayed in the lifting breeze. ' _I just hope you are save Keldor and that the light of the morning brings you back to me._ ' She truly couldn't rest. ' _Oh father; your words that this would be good for him do not rest well with me right now; no one deserves to be out in these winds._ ' She placed a hand to the window, hoping at Keldor with be given the strength to come home.

.

Inside the depth of the cave he spotted something shining in the shadows; as he sat stirring into the bleak darkness. ' _Funny, what strange object could create such light of magnitude in this pure darkness._ ' Keldor thought's as he was driven to his feet.

Keldor was driven over to the object; as he stepped closer and closer he saw it to be a pure white mask; formed in the shape of a skull. "Could it be!?" he shook his head, ' _How could it, a mask lost for all this time._ ' he thought as he bent down to take a closer look. "It is, gosh one of the battle mask of the Conceal; by heavens name it must have been lost here for all this time." Keldor felt nothing wrong as he leaned in to take hold of the mask, his hand took hold of just the edge of the mask; a cold rush flowed through him as he slowly picked the mask up.

.

The watcher was totally surprised as a huge flash of light lit up the shadows of the main throne room of Castle Griogair. Teela'Na stood before the great book of Giogair, she read the words as they were written -Have been told of a prophecy, a prophecy that tell of dark hand that will cast it's shadow over our fair world, Eternia. The armies he controls will hope to march through our lands, and in their quest to gain victory will burn villages, their smoke would darken the skies and the cries of the fallen will echo through the deserted valleys as they would enslave all who don't answer to his will... I don't know if this prophecy is to be true or now, one sign of glory within this prophecy tells of a king and a queen of ancient name will cast fortune on the land, and that their son will give himself to the fight. They shall together rule this land in peace, as their son in time will become a master of the universe.-

The wise lady of the Griogair suddenly turned away from her readings; a hand held up over her face. She looked up to the heavens as she felt a rush of static race through her entire body and as she fought to control the pain, muttered the name. "Adam... May the power be seen in him now more than ever." Teela'Na fully knew what the power was, however the watcher truly didn't know what the future would bring the kingdom of Eternia, ' _The ancient powers of a lost tribe has come back once again to the land of Eternia, may we all be save._ '

Teela'Na held up her arm out long; Zoar came circling in from his perch. "I know you feel it too my friend; please now fly out guide whoever as found the mask away from it, let's hope that we can keep it hidden for another hundreds of years." The falcon spread and stretched his wings and let out a squawk, before taking flight and heading out of the castle.

.

The mask had great power; Keldor could definitely feel it within his touch; the mask power withheld inside touching every inch of his entire body as he was driven by a sense of must to put the mask to his face took over everything else; the powerful mask was about to come into contact with Keldor's skin; he felt it trying to claw itself onto his face. Keldor suddenly stops when he heard the calling of Zoar echo through the cave. "Teela'Na even the wise watcher knows of your true power it seems; I've found myself a prise here indeed... A prise that could aid only me!" Keldor then pulled the mask away from his face; he felt a like touch of pain, but merely shock it off as he quickly placed the Conceal mask into his holster, not wishing to lose its ancient powers that rested within.

The storm had died down now; it was over so fast; he walked to the entrance of the cave and looked up at the bird as it squawked and Keldor merely dismissed it with a wave of a hand. The sand below his feet was wet; he felt the cold edge of the wind still in the air, the effects of the storm laid out before him. "Life is not fair, not fair at all! I will... I shall never be king.' Keldor exhales lightly. 'Adam has it all, but gained nothing for himself. Maybe the mask of Conceal will be my path... I now own thing within my grasp that could change everything!" and with the mask tightly in the holster Keldor tapped the side and then headed back to the borders of the kingdom.

Keldor soon found himself walked back through the streets of Eternia, the mask giving his step a greater stride and meaning; he saw the day was still early; the morning market being set up in the city square, the citizens slowly going about their business; there was talk about the prince's upcoming birthday. Keldor kept his tongue as not one seemed to be talking about his birthday; as he headed back to the barracks Keldor knew that he wanted more, wanted other's to know him and about the power he could in fact bring to Eternia if given the chance to shine.

.

Later that day in the palace the king was in his throne room talking with his adviser Raenius, as in three months time the palace would be in a joyous mood as the king and queen would once again be opening the palace doors to celebrate Adam's 20th birthday. "Oh yes sire the palace will be a buzz; the kingdom will no doubt wish to share in the celebrations. Your son as truly stepped forward and undertaken the roles as prince." the advisor spoke in a fond tone.

"His learning is coming on well advisor?"

Raenius nodded. "Oh yes my lord; both myself and Duncan have no worries. Adam as answered to his birth right."

Adam had been on the other side of the door; the prince had heard his father talking about the great event and shook his head ' _All this planning for me and I don't even have a drop of say in the matter, what is the point of being a Randor, a prince._ ' The prince deep down not really looking forward to his birthday. Adam stepped away from the door, as he heard the advisor made his leave.

Adam tried later to voice his worries to his closest of friends; however with their friendship broken as of late and with emotions high Keldor turned didn't want to hear any of this whining, and turned sharply to the prince and told him to just grow up and understand the future that awaits him. Keldor quickly changed his tone however and styled his words better to suit Adam's needs; as he saw his words had startled the prince somewhat. "Look around you Adam, this is what has been awaiting you since birth; the circle of life shines greatly upon you... Not one in this palace pays a drop to my birthday; you yourself know it is on the same day if only a few hours apart...' yes Keldor spoke calm and collected, but his words were now governed by his anger towards his life. 'I will forever do my duty to stand and protect you, and whatever future plans you for this world... I'm sorry if I was sharp with you, but I know my role Adam. However, it is time about time you know you're and fully respect it."

Adam wiped a hand across his face, yes he was still trouble, but knew and understand the view of Keldor. "You truly are a good friend, I truly appreciate the fact that you have spoken openly to me... You have never shied away from that!"

.

Keldor held Evelyn's hand as the pair run and joked around through the corridors of the palace, however it was a palace set for him. Keldor run past a glass panel seeing his own face. "Come on with me my love."

"Where are you taking me?" asked Evelyn as Keldor pulled on her arm, but she didn't wish to stop.

"Somewhere we can be alone."

"Come now Keldor we are alone." she laughed back.

Keldor now having no need to pull on her wrist. "Somewhere we can be more alone in a setting that suits my lady." He then turned her in his arms and pulled her close, the pair kissing passionately.

They came to the throne room doors, the guards at the door merely stepping aside and the doors opening on his command, which in this state didn't feel strange nor out of place for him. He looked on into the throne room then back on Evelyn, giving her a welcoming glance to follow.. "Come on!"

Evelyn smiled and they kissed again, pulling away to walk inside.

Hand in hand Keldor led the way, looking back from time to time he match Evelyn's eyes. They approached the royal throne, the place Keldor when them to be as one. Before the throne Keldor turned and as he leaned back into the chair Evelyn took her place on his lap, she smiled out of the corner of her mouth and fluttered her lashes. This was something Keldor had been waiting for all his days. He rubbed his lips together, the tip of his tongue wetting them on two occasions. They kissed; their embrace tightening, the passion growing; Keldor suddenly felt a pain strike through his whole body. He saw through the reflection of every flame of fire which lighting the room around him the mask now tightly cutting the skin around his face. He felt a power he never felt before, a power that suited him more. Keldor now in the form turned back to kiss Evelyn once again, she opened her eyes and saw the cold skull face before her, she suddenly jumped up off of him stated. "What is wrong my love!?" asked Keldor unsure of her fear.

"Please stay away from me!' Keldlor however didn't listen and stood up from the chair, arms open to show no cause of panic. 'Please get away!"

"Evelyn please." His own voice didn't show let his, but he wanted Evelyn a new drive drove him forward.

"I said stay away!" Evelyn backed away, moving now closer to the throne room doors. Keldor skill after her.

As the door slammed shut in his face Keldor then looked back into the fire, it wasn't him, it was as if he were a new person, the sight scared him too, he tried to pull at the mask to get it from his face..

The next thing he knew was the fact that he was sitting up in bed, warm to the touch, sweating on his brow and for a few seconds unable to breath; Keldor had never had a dream like that before and was so thankful that it was just a dream, even though it felt all so real to him; Keldor was then draw away from his bed and down at the box. "What will you do to me!?" he asked it; feeling fearful at what it could bring him and what it would do to himself. ' _Will I loose control, will I cost us everything._ '

.

Over the next few days Keldor felt banished by the guards of Eternia after a training only Adam by his side, when alone in his room in the early evening he from time to time would turn his head to the holster, which had the mask inside. He felt its pull it's calling, but knew he couldn't hold it yet. ' _How can I wear the mask if don't truly know all about it... There are hidden truths and unneeded tales._ ' That night as the light of the moon shone over hill casting it's rays down on the palace of Eternia, a figure moved through the shadows heading in the direction of the library. Inside all seemed to be quite quiet; ' _Got to find the right book and get out of here... One of these must state what that mask is and what power in holds within._ ' though Keldor, eyeing up row after row of book.

He had pulled down off the shelves a number of hard-back book and placed them down on the table; flicking through page after page. ' _Come on where are you, blast you... One of you as gotta have the answers in here somewhere!_ ' he then slammed his hand on the table as he ended another book with no further facts. A beam of light suddenly shone around the room; Keldor looked up from the page with a look of concern of his face. Keldor kept his head low; in hopes it would pass as he still needed sometime he had a few more books to go through.

Keldor placed down yet another book, by now he could hear footsteps not too far away and they were heading towards him. ' _Got to keep on looking... There's no turning back now, I've gotta learn something._ ' he though as he quickly took another book in hand. And as he flicked quickly through the pages there is was the information he was looking for. "Got you!" he whispered swiping his fist in the air.

Keldor scanned the page learning all that he could about the Concealer's and their last known rule Queen Tuyet and how she had led her forces into battle with the Eternian ruler Orim's father of King Merit. ' _It is said that the queen believed strongly in the power of the battle mask. She stood strong on the field of battle, but the king's might and bravery was too strong and the Concealer's fall at the hands of the Eternian army._ '

The torch light fell on his face; Keldor's attention was ripped from the page. "Keldor... Oh my dear boy is that you?' No doubt the royal advisor's heart jumping inside his chest. 'You better have a good explanation to why you are here after dark."

Keldor looked up rather startled, as he came face-to-face of Raenius. As the advisor looks back at him he quickly slammed shot the book; remembering the page in hopes of a later date. "Yeah Raenius that it is..."

"So boy what his the meaning of this, you of all people know that the royal library is closed at this hour." inquired the advisor, his hands now on his hips.

"You see I was... Well I... was looking up on some information that the prince was saying you taught him... And well thought that it would be a wise move to learn the same information as Adam."

Raenius scratched the top of his head with his right hand. "Mmmm... I see a good step there Keldor indeed.' stated the royal advisor; he felt a little flattered as Keldor knew all too well it was Raenius who is in fact aiding Adam in his learning. 'But I'm afraid the library is still close, you will have to come back tomorrow morning; after Adam's lesson, maybe you could speak with me about anything you are in need of knowing."

Keldor looked down at the books, taking in one last look and then let out a light sigh. "May I not stay kind advisor... No one is at arm here... I will only be a farther few minutes and then I'll put all the books back; that Raenius I promise you."

Raenius shook his head and pointed to the door. "Hah, well like I said the library is closed; the king nor Duncan would not wish to hear that a member of their guard is willing to break the rules...' said Raenius in reply, the advisor stepping in close to try and see what information Keldor had been reading. 'Please now return the books and be off with you... I will gladly see you tomorrow." He tried to sound friendly.

Though not scared of the advisor's warning he knew that the advisor was one for rules and with a clinched fist he wished not to push his luck any further Keldor pushes the chair back and stands back away from the table. He then shuffled the books around and heading back down the row to place them back in their places with a quiet laugh. ' _I may have been discovered, but even that little snippet as given me more that I needed... The mask does hold power, with it being a lost Concealer mask... Indeed an important turn of events._ '

Keldor then headed across to the door of the library. "Till tomorrow Raemius... I will be the first in line... I was so startled I've clearly lost my place." Keldor turned away and starts to exit.

"Well whatever you were looking for if you've got any questions or queries I'll be only happy to help." addressed Raenius fishing further in hopes of gaining a little insight into Keldor's actions.

"Oh nothing to concern yourself about Raemius; it was merely this and that. When I get myself a free morning, then I'll soon find what I was looking for." stated Keldor with a swipe of his nose, now wanting more than ever to get back to his room at the barracks.

.

Later that night the calling was too much for Keldor, his fingers tingled, his mind couldn't think nor focus on anything else and his heart pounded for it at a pace Keldor had never felt before. In the moon light Keldor picks out the mask for out of the box he had hidden it in; it had been the first time he had touched it or looked upon it since he had returned to the kingdom.

He touched it lightly with a hand and admired it longingly; however keeping it at a far from his face. ' _If you are what the book's in the great library say; then mask you're a warrior's way to victory... Can you truly be my victory, can you truly be my path of power!?_ ' He paused, to gain some control of his thoughts. ' _It said the great race was defeated by the Eternian's... More like eradicated by our forefather's... It definitely won't happen to me._ ' Lost and anger filled his head; there was no way his conscience could pull him back now; Keldor couldn't take it, he had to have the mask on his face. His locked arms suddenly started to bend, drawing close and close to his face. The mask came into contact with his skin, he turned and looked into the moon's light, with the mask now on his face it truly seemed to settle Keldor's loss and anger.

.

Teela'Na the Winged Watcher within her chamber of the castle of Griogair was in deep meditation; her eyes closed, her legs cross and her arms palms out before her. In her meditated state truly felt the blast of power and force like she had felt once before. ' _Concealer's... It couldn't be... Truly something isn't right here... I have not felt their power in move 30 years._ '

She then focussed her energy and felt the cold force following from the barracks of the Enterian guards. "Adam." Teela'Na left the great castle and ventured into the heart of Eternia; Teela'Na walked through the large city heading towards the palace in the mid morning sun.

The sunrise illuminates the top of the grand palace impressively. As the people of Eternia saw the grand lady of Griogair they came running out to welcome her. Eternian's had quickly gathered by the street's edge to catch a glimpse of the watcher as she travels on by. There was truly something about Teela'Na the people felt and liked, as they stare at her with joy on their faces. She in turn liked and cherished the people of Eternia in turn. "Bless you all... Bless you all!" she called out; Teela'Na paused and walked toward a young boy and girl.

Then out of the crowd came their mother, standing in front of the watcher Teela'Na and presented her with her children stating. "Please oh watcher will you bless my two loves. I am all that they have and I am not long for this world. Please, Teela'Na bless them with luck.' The winged watcher looked fondly at the woman, looking into her heart. A few seconds pass. 'Bless them oh watcher, please them with your words."

Teela'Na hesitantly plucked two feathers and handed them each to the children, speaking the words. "May my feathers bless you with luck and great fortune, oh young ones of Eternia. May you two be guided by happiness throughout your days on this world.' With a smile to their mother, Teela'Na stated to her. 'That is all I can do for them dear lady. May peace be with you." The watcher placing a palm on her head.

Their mother smiling wide, as she saw that they were holding. "Thank you watcher, thank you kindly." The two children smiled back at the winged watcher and thanked her before running back to their homes.

Standing tall in the centre of the surrounded citizens Teela'Na continued on.

.

King Randor was surprised to see Teela'Na standing on this day before him. "I have travelled here today King of Eternia to ask if I can speak with both the young prince Adam and the strong addition to your guard Keldor."

Randor nodded, "As you wish it my dear watcher!" stated the king in reply.

Duncan on instruction of the king himself led the prince and Keldor into the throne room. She stepped out before them; Adam seemed to notice that the watch had not changed at all since he had last saw her on the day of his sister's blessing. Teela'Na talked about their future. "Both your paths in time will lead to greatness...' This draw a smile on Keldor's face. 'You have strong men leading you to it, I ask of you to trust in them let Randor, Duncan and Raenius be your guides and teachers. And you Adam rest well knowing the great duty to Eternia that lies before you."

"That I will great watcher; I trust my close friend and I trust the help that my dear father as lies out before me...' Adam turns to both his father and then to Duncan. 'I have learnt a lot; I hope in the far off future I can be a great person to rule these lands, with a fair and gentle hand."

Keldor stepped forward wanting to get even closer to the watcher to see if he can feel her power, to gain a measure of her true worth and might. "I have aims Teela'Na and I have never hide them... If in time I can be the lead captain of the guard then I will be happy and contempt to keep Eternian save.' He then turned to Duncan and held out a hand. 'My only drive is to be a great man, and if I can emulate only half of what you have achieved Duncan than I will have met my goal!" He didn't let on to the watcher about the mask and merely listened to what Teela'Na had to say.

"I feel Eternia is in safe hands indeed... You both know what it is to be a great person for their homes. I as I have done your father, Adam, will stand by your side and Keldor if you are as destined as Duncan, then I know that our fair borders will always be protected." Adam heard the Winged Watcher's ever words and took them on board; he soon realised that his own future and Eternia's go hand in hand; and that he would still like to make it his own.

Randor had asked to speak with Duncan his captain alone following the departure of Teela'Na; they talked and discussed the future of Eternia and to why the watcher had come; "We must not worried Randor, we both must welcome her words... As they may only hope to enlighten us!" stated Duncan.

"Duncan it has never been heard of before... You have told me time and time again that she gains her power from the stone's of the great castle."

Keldor stayed around the palace grounds to speak with Adam, the adoring Evelyn by his side. "Come on Keldor we mustn't be here; what if we get caught!" warned Evelyn, as Keldor seemed to have stop ear-dropping by the door.

Keldor turned to Duncan's youngest daughter's and placed a figure to his lips to silence her. "Go if you wish...' he waved a hand to then try and brush her away. 'I must hear it from the king's own lips; to learn what place I will have in Adam's kingdom I will gain."

"I trust you'll do the right thing Keldor with whatever you hear."

"I am ready for this... We are at peace, but whatever may come I will lead our forces to defeat them and to maintain the peace at all costs." Evelyn nodded, hearing the truth in his voice and walked away.

The young soldier watched as Evelyn joined her sister Teela with Adam; he however stayed by the throne room door; in hiding Keldor was able to over hear their conversation. He was disheartened has not once did he actually hear them speak of his name nor role. ' _How dare they merely over look me; I have been by their prince's side like forever... It should rightfully be me at his side... At his side as Captain of the Guard._ '

In his anger he hit the door; the sound must have no doubt been heard from within, so Keldor quickly stepped away and even though he was by their side Keldor kept his distance that afternoon from Adam, Teela and even Evelyn. His head still full of thoughts on his place in Eternia.


	6. Chapter 6 Bringing in the Shadows

**-6-**

 **Bringing in the Shadows**

.

Keldor as soon as he had returned to his quarters back at the barracks felt the power of the mask, it was all too great for him to dismiss and as he stood in front of his mirror Keldor had once again held the mask tight in his hand; this time as he drew it to his face Keldor had no intention of pulling it away. ' _Let's see... Let's feel... Let's take hold... I am Keldor I will be seen._ ' And his thoughts stopped as he placed the mask to his face; as soon as the surface of the mask had came into contact with his skin Keldor felt the power and force of the mask flow right through him down to his toes. He truly felt a new, somehow different and totally a better; and this time held it there much longer than before, Keldor's body all of a sudden turned blue and the mask cracked his skin and formed mask attached to his skull. He saw his new form in the glass reflection panel, a laugher echoed around the room and in shock and terror in hand Keldor ripped off the mask with true force, throwing it to the floor and ran out of his room.

Adam was found by Keldor wasting time just playing ball with his new pet, which the prince had called Krinak. "Always play it seems Adam."

"My training for the day is done Keldor; Krinak and I are just taking a walk. You are more than welcome to join us!" said Adam sounding somewhat distracted.

"Yeah while your father watches over his kingdom.' Keldor started to go too far; hoping to get a raise out of the prince; however Adam stayed calm not wanting to fight with a friend and turned away. 'Don't turn your back on me Adam."

Adam suddenly felt a hand grip down on his shoulder; Keldor making a clear effort to stop the prince from walking away "Is that a challenge?"snapped Adam looking back over his shoulder right in the eyes of Keldor.

"Temper... Temper; dear Adam...I wouldn't dream of challenging you my fair prince!"

The wild cat roared; jumping free from Adam's side. "Pity!"

"You look so pleased with yourself... son of Randor... A proud prince, hiding behind a legacy...' Keldor stated slowly now not sounding much like a friend at all. 'Truly you have done nothing on your own strengths!"

"When I am king Keldor I'll make sure the kingdom does nothing, but flourish and you'll have to do whatever I tell you!"

"Oh yes?' questioned Keldor, Adam nodded in response still only joking. 'Well not just yet I don't... Maybe try acting like a prince than a young teen."

"Enemies of Eternia beware Keldor; as I'm working on my stand!' The prince thumbing his chest. 'Just wait at my side; I will be a mighty king like no king was before!"

"A stand oh goody; well just forgive me Adam if I choose not to jump in the air for utter joy just yet!" mocked Keldor; truly sounding unfriendly to his childhood confidant and ally.

"Well in that case maybe I'll start looking for another captain to lead in protecting these fair lands!" Adam was only joking; it was clear in his manner and tone, but a fist shot up and connected with Adam's face, which rocked his face to one side.

The pair exchanged blows; neither one backing down. "Stop this madness... Stop this at once!' Keldor turned his head quickly; looking at the captain of the guard. 'What in the name of Teela'Na is going on here... Just what's gotten into you two!?" Duncan then came running down and pulled them apart.

"Impeccable timing, Duncan." said Keldor under gritted teeth. Adam was reeling on the floor beaten up. Keldor looked down at what he had done; before backing off and making ran off.

"This isn't over with Keldor... The king will have to be informed of this..."

.

King Randor brought Adora to the base, his sister held tight her father's hand. Their visit was near Adam's 20th birthday and the kingdom would in a few days time be in full celebration. Adora pointing up at Adam's face, showing her father the shiner around the prince's eye. "Oh father look, Adam's gotten a black eye!"

On seen Adam's black eye Randor needed answers. "Son please what is the meaning out this!?"

Adam struggled to keep eye contact with his father, he didn't feel proud nor worth his standing be had stumbled and got caught out. "We'll discuss it later, yeah!"

Rondar shook his head. "No son, we'll talk about this now."

Adam sensed in his father's tone that his father was not willing to leave this until an answer was given. He went through the events that transpired, which ended in a brawl with his old friend.

"Please father it is nothing, this is something I can fix... Please leave it to me!" stated Adam, trying to get his father to back down.

"I'm sorry son this has got to end, this must be sorted out... Keldor I'm sorry must answer to this."

"Father please, I cannot afford for the guys in my troop to look at me any different... I can't have my father to fight all my battles for me... I am first the prince, but I must as a guy stick up for myself this time..."

For Randor it had first started out as a nice joyful visit and a chance for Adora to see her big brother, who she hadn't seen in days.

Duncan was asked to see the king, yeah he respected Adam's views about Keldor and the fact that he wanted to keep his standings in the eyes of the other soldiers, but still he wanted to keep Keldor in line. Duncan had to explain why Adam has a black-eye and a thick lip. "This is the second time that you've been forced to explain Keldor's reckless actions to me Duncan, I can't afford a third... He is making a fool out of you, the boy must be brought in line, this cannot happen again!" Randor stated taking to his feet, his arms on his hips.

"I will speak with him my king.' stated Duncan, knowing the position he was in. 'I know that you've taken a brave move in placing him in the academy; a raise must come before a fall. Maybe this is the fall he needed. I hope Keldor will be the person my Sarah saw inside."

"Please do captain, I place faith in your view of the boy." Duncan felt the pressure slowly form on his shoulders and at this point in time couldn't quite see what had gotten into Keldor. ' _This isn't a regular this, they had both formed a bond that I thought couldn't be broken... I just hope they can find that bond again, before it's too late._ '

.

Sitting in his room Keldor in the mood that he was in went straight away for the mask; his mind was racing he had freely chosen to wear the mask. ' _This is my answer, I will not be held down any longer... Damn the king and damn you too Duncan, I tired of playing a game with no true return._ '

He then heard a knock on his door; he ripped the mask away from his skin, letting out a scream of pain. This caused the person to knock again. "Keldor, are you ok... Please open the door I need to speak with you.' Keldor stood up from the bed, he saw his reflection and quickly hide the mask back inside the box.

Evelyn had came to see Keldor and the instant he had opened the door to her she full out questioned him about his actions; the breath of the days wind ghosted past her, tickling her ears and making the skin on the back of her neck prickle with an apprehension of his stand. Evelyn listened to Keldor's sadness in what is happening around him. It unsettled her somewhat, the truth truly cut deep.

Keldor turned around with a question of his own. "So Evelyn please tell me how did you know about my actions towards Adam?"

"I saw my father enter the throne room and that new female lieutenant informed me about you and Adam."

He knew all too well who Evelyn was talking about. ' _Dear Andra thinking you're doing the right thing... however why does that... Problems, problems... problems. I may not need this right now, but I'll get through this I always will!_ ' With a hand across his chin, Keldor knew he couldn't hide his worries from the one he had feelings for. "Well thanks for coming to see me first, I truly appreciate it... so if your father is with the king it is clear that they will soon be coming for me Evelyn. I truly can't let them put me way!"

"The king wouldn't have you locked away, there will only be a slight punishment!" Evelyn stated trying to reassure Keldor.

Keldor shook his head and with emotions high Evelyn kissed Keldor and he kissed her in return; Evelyn stated that, "Know my dear Keldor I will follow you no matter what... You have become my everything... I love you." She told the truth, she had longed for some time to tell him her feelings.

Evelyn's ears rang however when she heard Keldor state. "No it is worse than that my dear one, this is twice I have stepped too far with Adam.' Keldor truly knowing what mark he had stepped over this time. 'No the king will no doubt want to stop me and being me back in line."

"Then let them, you know in your gut and heart that this is the right thing!" interrupted Evelyn, trying to find a way out for him.

Keldor added to his statement before the interruption. "But I don't want to be stopped Evelyn, I am the man who should have it all… I am the one, but I am the one who as nothing to show for his hard work. Only if I could be a royal prince instead of a simple royal guard then and only then would I show them all what a true ruler should be. Adam deserved what I did to him, our so called great prince is not worthy of his place in life, he is a mockery of a man with no right to the throne of Eternia!"

Keldor pulled out the box and unwrapped the wrapping, he then showed Evelyn the mask, again he felt the same power he had in the cave, but this time the mask allowed itself to be controlled by Keldor and his skin faded of life. Keldor said that he would have power if Evelyn would agree to help. "On Adam's 20th Eternia will bear witness to a new king, as I will start a new reign."

Evelyn was truly shocked at what she had heard and at first she was truly fearful of the mask and what influence it may have been having on the person she truly had feelings for; but soon saw the new might in her man and liked it; stepping in close to him and with her emotion for Keldor started to cloud her judgement; she in fact agreed with him and his plan. Evelyn looked behind her; she suddenly heard her father's voice. "Keldor!" and another state "Captain he is in his room with your daughter!"

Duncan stood before him, the captain asked for his daughter to leave. "But father I wish to stay by my Keldor's side."

Keldor turned to Evelyn and held both her hands in his. "My love things will be fine, nothing is going to happen. All in time will be settled as I have nothing to be sorry for.'

Keldor didn't know the full power of the mask, but in truth it had been truly powerful enough as Duncan as her daughter left the room had actually forget about his punishment. 'So captain how is it... What was important enough for you to kick your daughter out of my room?"

"My dear boy, it's about... about, my dear boy I am happy to hear that you and my daughter are now an item... I hope all turns out perfect for the both of you."

"I am glad you feel that way, my actions Duncan are made to make me feel good about myself." In an instant, Keldor's anger melted clear away, quickly being replaced by a cold, hard and brutal practical mind-set; Keldor was able to continue his plan's in the shadows' of their noses.

King Randor had also felt the power of the Conceal mask has he too never actually came to question the fact that the cadet hadn't been brought to him.

.

Keldor free now to act came to the dungeons below the palace; it was dark and smell fowl; he had come to speak to the beast-hunter Raqquill. He was stopped by Ritter. "Step aside Ritter; this is a chance for you to prove yourself loyal to me."

"To you Keldor?' questioned Ritter taken aback by Keldor's words. 'Why must I answer to that likes of you!?" He looked Kedlor in the eye and took hold of his blade, as he saw the trained soldier not willing to stand down.

"Duncan knows that you are a powerful fighter a player in Eyernia's future, but he chooses to hold you back on the grounds that he knows you could easily beat the prince,'

He paused for a second as he saw the look on Ritter's face being affect by the words he spoke. 'Oh now come off it, don't look at me like that Ritter. I've seen it too and that is a power and force I want in this turnover of power."

"I am a member of the king's army Keldor!" snapped Ritter, ready now to draw his blade.

"Not so smart hey Eternian; if you were a valued part of their court, then why do you find yourself here guarding the likes of me!" said Raqquill, from the far corner of his cell.

"I know my duty beast; I am here to protect the king and his people... To make sure the likes for you have the chance to tarnish the light of day!"

"Then fight me Ritter; act now and stop me before I can act, I dare you. I am prepared for a new day, I just hope you are too!' replied Keldor, looking down at the sword held tightly in the fighter's hand. However Ritter didn't take stand with his weapon. Ritter choose to lower his gaze and was willing now to step aside. 'You are doing the right thing here Ritter. I will never smother your skill... I would never place the likes of you down here in a cage!"

"I would have liked the chance to fight Adam... To show him that he needed more than a name to be prince."

"And if you stick with me Ritter I will be the one who will give you that chance!" agreed Keldor; placing a hand on the guards shoulder.

"I will guard the door, Keldor, you don't have much time to speak with the beast." stated Ritter as he then handed Keldor a set of keys; before he stepped forward to allow Keldor the chance to step forward and speak with the hunter.

Raqquill grinned from ear to ear. ' _A chance maybe to get myself out of here; let's just see first what he as to say before I doubt cross them both._ ' "So then soldier why have you chosen to come and visit the likes of me on a night like this?" asked the hunter through the bars of his cell, as he stepped forward to face Keldor.

"I Keldor come here to ask for your help, to offer you a chance in life and to see if you are prepared."

"Ah prepared for what?" snapped back the hunter.

"For the death of the king!"

"Why is he sick or something!?" joked Raqquill, with a roar.

"No, now listen to me. We are going to kill the king and his son too."

"Oh good idea Keldor a land without a king!" scoffed the beast-hunter.

The hunter saw a glint in Keldor's eye as he answered. "Yes then I will be its ruler, the future of Eternia must change hands. Eternia must be mine!' The beast-hunter smiled, but then turned his back on Keldor. 'You will learn damn it to never turn your back on me Raqquill, now turn and listen to me hunter and feel the power of my words." continued Keldor.

"Oh I have listened Eternian, but Eternia doesn't concern a free hunter like me!"

"Charming."

"Oh I like that, you're no king, but you are all Eternian! And with that I will never aid one so damn proper!"

At hearing this Keldor rolled his eyes dismissively. "They keep you out of their kingdoms and now because you've entered your rightful land once again they lock you up in cages. I see different things for you, great beast hunter this isn't the place for one as you! I wish to see you free from this cage, so Raqquill it should be your concern.' The beast-hunter slowly turned his head around to face Keldor the smile this time gone from his face. 'It seems as if you're listening now Raqquill" Keldor end; knowing that he had found the right words.

"Man that master of arms, bragging me down here like an animal; you free me like you say Keldor than I will see to it that you'll get power all right."

"If I were to free you Hunter then are a few conditions you'll have to agree to."

"Oh that means you want something in return?' Keldor nodded. 'So then what are they Keldor!?"

Keldor stepped close to the bar, he could now feel Raqquill's breath. "It's simple, your life will be mine hunter, you will serve me and I will protect you from your cage." stated Keldor laying down the ultimatum.

"Mmmmm." sounded Raqquill, looking away from Keldor's gaze.

"On the other hand Raqquill I could always leave you here to rot in your cold dark cell.' replied Keldor turning away to face Ritter ready to hand him back the keys. Ritter still stood by the door to the cells, he had heard every word and it didn't change his mind.

Raqquill leaned forward as far as he could and at the last minute just caught hold of Keldor's arm. He hides his smile, as he turned to face the beast-hunter again. "I heard that you had the prince right where you wanted him, but you couldn't quite finish him off!"

"And what would you want me to do have him killed!"

Keldor nodded. "Precisely."

"Well I would have the skin of the boy prince, if it hadn't been to Duncan having his back. It wasn't easy keeping my life!"

"Well if it's life you want back maybe you should agree to help me Raqquill?' asked Keldor yet again. 'And know this hunter I will not ask you again!"

Keldor saw the hunter clinch his fist tight. Raqquill was ready to bang on the cell doors. "Come now hunter I need you... I need help, one man just can't do this alone!"

"You've got yourself a deal Keldor... Know that you've got a servant in me Eterian.' agreed Raqquill; stretching a hand out through the bars and the deal was made. 'But you will need a lot more to help you win this war."

"Then hunter please provide me with my army... As an army is just what I need..."

The hunter paused looking right at Keldor, he rubbed his hands together. "I know that there are people throughout in Eternia who would be willing to fight for you Keldor; warriors, soldiers, fighters and troops, all who would wish to strike down King Randor and end the royal line for good." stated Raqquill with a grin across his face.

"Then tell me hunter; give me the means to gather a great army together who will aid be drive back their enemy..."

Raqquill states that Keldor would have to find those across Eternia that would be willing to see the end of Randor's rule.

.

Under the mask Keldor set out that night to meet with the rebels, outcasts and warriors to his quest; the beast-hunter had stated would follow his might.

He first ventured to Arze bay; he stood looking out at the quarter moon that shone across the ocean. He held stones in his hand as stated by Raqquill, who had informed Keldor, "He is the son of Grain; the head of the fishing tribe Runi, speak with him Keldor and he would be willing to follow you... Know with Grain's son by your side you'll gain a good fighter and soldier, an equal match to any of the soldier's of Enteria."

"Rexin, master of the net and spear come with me to Serkan and take your stand against Randor and Eternia." stated Keldor on his knees now placing the stone on the stand as Raqquill had instructed.

He moved back and looked up at the first set of stars, then through the evening mists that lined the shoreline a boat came sailing toward shore from the vast ocean. Keldor stood up to a vertical base and looked out at the boat to catch sight of only one figure. And with a knowing nod guest, 'T _his must be he, Rexin the one Raqquill states would come to stand by my aid._ '

The boat hit the shore and the male jumped out, rope in hand. Rexin started pulling to boat up the stone banked shore; Keldor ran forward to help. As Keldor tied the woven rope to the shore hook the male turned to cast an eye over Keldor. "So then you are the one who called me, I was expecting Raqquill. The hunter from time to time pays well for my catch."

"I'll see you well Rexin, but I am here to ask you to take up arms. I've spoken with our mutual acquaintance Raqquill, the time has come to fight the time has come to leave Eternia without a ruler."

The first thing Keldor noticed Raxin's green eyes, then his muscular build and his height. He wears yellow shell chest armour, wear brown-sandy trunks and wears golden wristlets and anklets. A face mask of orange and blue covered over his fetchers.

Rexin put a hand to his cheek and shook his head in disbelief. "Do you know how long I have waited to hear someone speak that way stranger, please now I ask of you, you better not be toying with me."

"I am Keldor, I in truth train as one of the guards of Eternia, I now see if you act. Know that I come here in truth, my words aren't here to mock or false you in any way!"

Rexin felt reassured that Keldor spoke true to his word. "My father, our tribe had to live a life of mere servitude... Constantly being over looked for the sacks and pleasure of someone else, yes we've lived through a time of peace and plenty and I do thank the king for that, but in truth it led my father to an early grave and me with nothing, but to do the same as he."

"So then Rexin what say you?" asked Keldor hand out waiting for him to agree to fight.

"If you stand with Raqquill by your side then yes I'll stand and fight.' Rexin shacking the hand of Keldor. 'The hunter is trained and skilled to hunt and kill, I may not be the skilled soldier of the palace, but I can kill like the rest of them." snapped Rexin speaking with blood lust.

Keldor welcomed Rexin's anger and rage towards the crown of Eternia; the pair shook hands in agreement to fight side-by-side.

.

Keldor stood before a very might male Torrant; on the scruff land that circled around the valley of Noswal. The hunter had told Keldor that "Well Keldor, Torrant is a soldier to Chief Kanye of the Parrclash Valley; he had betrayed his orders for that sack of his family and was banished by the chief and he must never turn as he'll never be welcome back by his tribe." And even though he had been shunned by his tribe Torrant still follows his kin's traditions covering himself with green paint when entering into battle; he was ready and willing to follow; Keldor knew that he could use him as a strong and powerful outland warrior.

"Torrant I Keldor require your strength and might against my foes; I will have you take your place at my side in this battle."

"Is that so Keldor..." scoffed Torrant, merely brushing Keldor's request to one side.

But Keldor wasn't willing to back down; he truly knew he must have a power house in his group. "We need each other Torrant, you know that I can give you the fight your looking for... You know that you wanna make them pay!"

"And what or who brought you to me!?" inquired Torrant.

"Er well you've got a friend in common, Raqquill..."

"The hunter, well we truly have some troubled friends indeed." "Yes.' nodded Keldor, as he addressed further their paring. 'Other's would look away when other's shine together."

.

Leaving Torrant to make it on his own to their meeting point, Keldor walked through the scrap lands of Ingvarr, in the centre of the yard stood an office. "Kronis, I Keldor require a grand master of weaponry..." banging on the door, hoping for Kronis to stand before him.

All Raqquill had only told Keldor about Kronis was that "he had once been a soldier, one who had once fought alongside Malcom and as a soldier of Randor had put himself in danger and lost his right arm to save the king. Thinking he had no life or future he left his rank. Falling out his skills Kronis is now an outlaw... Soldier who once stood by his side are now in search of him; as he now he is wanted on 53 charges!"

Keldor stood in front of a door, waiting for a reply, the phone stand next to him started to ring; "Is that so Keldor..." came the voice through the receiver.

"Yes...' Keldor again slammed his hand on the door before him.'Now come with me, I need your deadly arsenal and your viscous sharp jaw..."

"Who are you boy, I do not recognise the mask as a friend of Kronis?"

"I did not come to take you on; I have heard the rumours of a great fight and wish to speak with you.' Keldor did like the fact that he had been kept waiting. 'Be willing to stand with me and together we will match the call of Duncan and the guard!"

Suddenly the phone panel opened up to his side, he came face-to-face with a tall figure wear tarnished and torn Eternian military uniform; Kronis had created himself a new weaponised arm, which strapped around his body and held tight over his left arm and a iron helmet of dark red, which had a thickened hard snap-jaw. "Ha, more like you've come to gaze upon the fall... Heard of the man who's been left broken... I advice you stranger maybe wish for other things!"

"I only have one wish now Kronis...'

"Oh and what is that?" asked Kronis as he interrupted Keldor.

'I wish to take down the family who rule from the palace." ended Keldor, a grin on his face

Kronis ripped his hand over the jaw of his helmet. "An interesting notion stranger... One willing to speak of the death of the king, no wonder you've come to seek out Kronis!"

"So then does that mean I've got my weapon's warrior!?"

Kronis slapped Keldor on the back. "You had me at grand.' he laughed. 'It appears that you do, Kedlor... Let's see if we can't have force the likes of Randor down on their knees before us!"

Once he had gained his band of brawlers and cut-throats Kekdor set a conclave on the ruin hand of Lattem. He felt truly capable now. ' _I will lead them... Soon with them at my side I will have the might to topple Randor and I will obtain what I strongly believe is now rightfully mine._ '


	7. Chapter 7 The Day of Eternia

**-7-**

 **The day of Eternia**

.

Keldor really looked tired as he returned to his room in the early hours of dusk, he was taken aback to see Evelyn seat awake on his bed. He look into Evelyn's eyes; seeing her torn with emotion and said. "Come leave with me now Evelyn;' he saw that she was about to speak, but silenced her. 'Please no questions no lies. You Evelyn will stand close by my side, as your place is no longer here and you know that. I Serkan command you to be my queen of the night."

"Serkan?" She question as she needed to turn away, looking back on what she would loss and then back at what she would gain from her decision.

"Yes Serkan was the name of my forgotten father; now I want to make that name my own. So please Evelyn if you love me then you will come, this victory wouldn't mean anything without you by my side!"

He leans in for a kiss, at first she leaned back before she leaned back. The pair sharing a kiss, their kiss broke and Evelyn leaned away; she knew the choice was hers to make. "Keldor I am sorry I can't... I can't bring myself to leave with you... I am a healer, I can use my will to arm others!"

Serkan looked into Evelyn's eye; he felt equal and said. "If you change your mind my love then I will be waiting for you at the hand of Lettam, I can only hope that you in the end know that your rightful place is firmly by my side in all this! Now I must go!" Their hands broke as they parted.

His eyes saw Duncan heading towards him; Keldor ran right at him and took him off his feet and quickly back to the wall behind him hard. Look down at the captain he spat. "I will not be punished for Adam's weakness!" His anger had brought other cadet's out into the corridor as they didn't know what was going on; just seeing the figure of Keldor running by them.

Duncan scrambled to his feet and rushed after him; he followed him down to the dungeons in hopes of trying to stop Keldor; the captain saw that Keldor with keys in hand unlocking the cell door of the hunter to free Raqquill.

Keldor turned to Duncan once again standing in his way. The captain looked sternly at the young lad. "It truly does hurt me to say this, but I arrest you for crimes against the crown Keldor."

"No.' Keldor snapped at his former mentor. 'Like I've told you I will not be punished!"

Duncan held out the cuffs ready to shackle Keldor. Evelyn cried out. "Father please no you can't do this!" as she took hold of her father's arm.

Duncan saw Keldor step away from the cell door; Evelyn walking by to join his side. "Evelyn please stay out of this; I know you have feelings for the boy, but his actions need to be dealt with."

Evelyn fought with her emotions, her love for her father and the new longing to be Keldor's lover; she stood firm standing in her father's way. "Father please you mustn't!"

Duncan turned to his daughter who was on Keldor's left, his grip must have slackened slightly as Keldor was able to place the mask over his face and screamed at this power took control again. "I will see you again Evelyn!"

With the luck half turned the beast-hunter broke free from his cell; door freely swinging open. Raqquill looked right into the guards eyes; before leap at the captain of the guard and slammed him hard down to the floor, Duncan shouted for assistance, guards came running to aid their commander. His daughter Teela heard the calls of her father; she and Andra came running to the stair well of the dungeon just as Keldor pushed forward, the beast running up the stair with him. "Our time will come Raqquill, if not tonight!"

Ritter pulled him away to one side, to other's it looked like the guard had taken the hunter into custody once again, but Ritter leaned in and whispered. "Leave now as advised hunter or maybe it'll be your skin that'll get cut!"

This didn't settle well with the hunter and Raqquill pulled his hand away then pushed Ritter back, as he wanted to fight, he wanted to kill and actually growled in his face. Again Keldor shook his head, the beast-hunter now seeing that there was no use in fighting backed away, as it would only led back to a cell. "Go now or your fight with the king will end up the same as before." They turn away from Duncan as he get to his feet.

"Not like this Keldor.' Duncan sounded disappointed. 'Do not turn your back on this... On the life my Sarah gave to you!"

Serkan looked back over his shoulder shacking his head. "It's on and on with you isn't it Duncan; why can't you see that I want more than my forced place in life.' Keldor saw Teela turn to her father, she was wondering why she hadn't come for Keldor yet this time. 'hey guardian perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me!"

"Is that a challenge?" snapped Teela turning back to Keldor and his allies, her weapon in hand.

Teela saw the clear sharp glare in Keldor's eye, as he looked right at Evelyn's sister. "Temper... Temper now there my young one; I wouldn't dream of challenging the king's great captain of the guard!"

"Pity! Why not?" Teela asked.

Serkan looked down at Teela's hands her grip tightening around her weapon, the concealing mask hiding his angry and rage. "Well, as far as cunning goes, I got the ly'hon's share. But, when it comes to brute strength.' he paused casting a look over at Duncan quickly. 'I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool, but Teela do know this I will return... And know that when I do my mind and might will be at it's strongest!" and with that he and the hunter run for their freedom.

"Pursue him!" pointing Teela to Andra; the warrioress ran after them; Teela coming in to her father side.

.

In the end through love and hate; those even close to the palace were actually willing to stand with Keldor; in the early hours of dawn Ritter came to Evelyn. "It is time to hear what your lover as to say, Evelyn, plans need to be heard, but if he can't hold my gain, then know this daughter of Duncan I'll gladly walk away... Even if it means being held down by the king!"

"Ritter know that I am more than that to him; when this is all said and done; I will be by his side as his wife... The new king and queen of Eternia; this land in our image." She truly believed wholeheartedly with the words she had spoken. With no need to question her Ritter left with Evelyn down the corridor and soon they were safe out of Eternia walls; as the pair were willingly joining Serkan fight.

.

Serkan eyed himself up in the reflective surface on a clear flowing river; his main goal is to conquer the mysterious fortress of Castle Griogair; his belief is that the castle would be a more fitting place for his time of rule. Serkan's allies as he called had gathered at the foot of the ruin hand of Lettam; where Raqquill and Ritter could be heard talking; side by side with Evelyn.

Serkan stood in the shadows listening to their conversation; and as he looked out at the band of fellow outcasts and warriors he had gathered around him for his quest as the Masters of Skoltr; he truly felt capable of leading him now forward to toppling Randor and obtaining what he believes is now rightfully his.

The quartet were waiting for Serkan to appear; they were then joined by Kronis and Rexin. "That damn lousy Duncan; I know that he's your father Evelyn, but I'd like to cut him in two." Evelyn cast him a look; Ritter fell silent and Kronis just started laughing straight away as he heard the hunter's word.

"Will you stop this messing around, this is no laughing matter. Blast you!' snapped Serkan addressing Kronis, as he entered the picture. 'Just look at you all, no wonder you've spent so much time at the bottom of the barrel!" Kronis looked away, a hint of shame could be seen on his face.

"But no longer right Serkan, as I've been dangling like this for far too long; enough is enough and it's time for a change.' grinned Ritter coldly at Serkan, as he nudged him in the side. 'You've already made it clear to me; that if I stick with you I'd be so much better off."

Serkan nodded, he was glad to have one as Ritter by his side. "Oh yes aligned to my vision we will have them already to answer our every damn whim!"

Raqquill looked his taken leader squarely in the eye and asked. "So then Serkan when do we begin our assault on Eternia? As I can already taste their prince's blood on my very lips." The hunter placing a finger to his lips and ran it around his top lip.

"The stars are truly in alignment for us dear hunter!" replied Evelyn looking up at the starlit sky above their heads.

From his stand point Serkan could see their hunger to strike the palace and fast, to hold his power over Raqquill and the others who stand as his master, he full out knew he had to act fast. "Oh yes she is right Raqquill; as at last the time as come! I your master command you my warriors to stand and join me, tell me please if you are allied to my vision and brain!"

"We are here aren't we Serkan.' stated Kronis closing his jaw down sharply, casting a hand at the others. 'Doesn't that show you where our loyalties line!"

"A wise choice, if you don't want to angry me Kronis.' snapped Serkan. 'As we will force those who work against us down on their bended knee."

Evelyn nodded in agreement, then with a flick of her hair stated her agreement. "I will be by your side forever Serkan; Adam can not be allowed to be king!"

"So then Master of the Skoltr just why have you summoned us here?" questioned Torrant raising an eyebrow.

"I've ask you to join as my kin as you are my means of power over this world! My masters we will soon march on the palace; force Randor and his insignificant son down to their knees, knowing my name... None in Eternia will stand in our way!"

"Oh it will be the greatest of days indeed..." grunted Raqquill, a grin of pleasure across his worn face.

"Yes if it wasn't for the likes of Randor and his drive for his own son above all other I would be a better man." stated Ritter; placing his left hand on his sword's hilt.

"It pleases me to hear that Serkan." grinned Rexin, clinching his hand into a fist.

"Yes indeed, we all have our axes to bare against Randor, I too would fair a batter life if it wasn't for his hand leading us to war..." Kronas tightening the straps of his weapon arm.

Raqquill felt the fur of his coverings, as the evening air picked up and blow over the cliff top of the ruins. "Yeah I hate those who answer to the king, his son stopped me from having my kill; that Ly`hon would have feel so damn good on my flesh." he ended by licking his tongue over his cut teeth.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at their drive and alliance to Keldor; as hers was the purest and full of emotion. ' _He shall in time see fondly of me, and then I will have his hand within mine!_ ' "There is nothing extra special about Randor; you will reign well Serkan... You will reign well!" stated Evelyn to her love, looking longingly into his shadow ringed eyes.

"Yes forever they will know my name; as it should be.' Serkan laughed coldly, looking to the hunter. 'Now like I've stated; you must be aligned to my vision... Oh yes stand with my and you won't be disappointed!"

Kronis turned to his new placed master. "Out in the Ingvarr lands, I used to shiver when I heard the name Randor!"

"Randor!" chipped in Raqquill.

And Raqquill saw Kronis shiver down to his boots. "Ohh that was chilling, do it again oh hunter!"

"Rrraaaoonnuullll!"

"OOOHHHH!" Kronis laughed with a silt shiver.

"Stop this madness, I want an army not a fool's circus.' Serkan actually forced to talk over their out burst. 'I once thought that an alignment like this wasn't essential, as it seems crude and unreasonable, but now it is needed above all else if we are to gain just a glimmer of potential!" Serkan walked calmly through the reined temple.

Serkan paces slowly around to Kronis, who is clinching his armed-weapon. "I know now that your powers are somewhat essential, and I ask of you all to pay attention as my words as to you all they are of true importance, if you wish to stand once again with your heads held him!"

"Our master is talking kings and successions; you must hear and come to his will!' Evelyn looks over at Raqquill and Kronis, as they didn't yet match his gaze. 'Hear his plan and even you can't be caught unawares!"

Serkan is standing on the ledge his head lifted high, rocks cracked and crumbled falling to the ground below. He then turned away from the ledge placing a hand on Torrant's shoulder, the scaled armoured warrior turning to face him. "So then prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news; as for us all a shining new era is tiptoeing nearer!"

"Ok great Master of the Skoltr, just where do we feature?" no doubt Kronis meant simply just himself than the others around him, as he rubbed a hand up over his weaponised arm.

Serkan grinned and grabbed hold of Kronis's jaw. "Just hear my words and listen.' Kronis nodded; then Serkan let go. The outlaw rubbed his cheeks, which were now a bruised red. 'I know my plans come off sounding sordid, but I will not waste your time as I promised each one of you, will soon be rewarded when at last I am given my dues!" Placing an arm around Evelyn.

She kisses him and ends by stating. "Be prepared!"

"Oh we're prepared all right Serkan."

"Yeah, prepared.' laughed the hunter. 'We'll be prepared for the blood of Randor." cried out Raqquill, slamming his clinched fist in his open hand.

"Oh yes Raqquill we are going to kill Randor and his son too."

Evelyn snapped her head around at Serkan without a words. Her love simply nodded back at her; Evelyn then returned his smile. "Then march with me now;' he stated rallying this group. 'Come with me and let's show them who'll be king. And as our slaves his guards won't be all that bad."

"Then by your side Serkan we'll be... I'll force them down to their knees.' said Raqquill as Kronis takes his cloak. 'It's bloody great that we'll soon be connected, with a ruler who'll be there to aid us!" The hunter now holding his black cloak.

"Of course, you'll be expected to take certain duties on board.' Raqquill heard this and raised his brow. 'Yes the future is littered with prises and as I'm the main addressee, I must emphasize is you won't get a sniff without me!"

Evelyn nodded, as she never broke her gaze; as she was in true ore of the power her love commanded and gained from the other master's. "So prepare for the coup of the century, be prepared for the glory of his might!' Serken smiling delightfully at the words his true queen had for him. 'It is damn simply why he'll be the king undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder he is." At hearing this Serkan nodded at every word.

"Enough of this talk now Serkan; lets head into battle show them whose ruler; I will not be over looked again!" called out Kronis leading the way.

"Here my followers is what we shall do to topple the king." His masters of the Skoltr gathered closely around their leader to hear of his plan to strike the palace.

With the plan said, Keldor stood tall before his fellow masters and stated his promise to them. "I will rule you all well; that my allies I promise you!"

.

As he knew what was about to happen and that he was going to stand by Keldor and aid him in his fight to topple Randor; Ritter approached Kartor in the hopes of having more in the palace to aid him. "Dear friend you were always by my side...' Ritter now sat by his friends side, his arm stretched across his shoulder a pint glass half full and another one empty before them on the table. 'I don't want the hand of the king to cost you."

"I know my duties Ritter, I have nothing to fear."

Ritter at here Kartor's blind faith shook his head. "The king only sees fit to promote those who warship at his feet... Kartor someone can change that... You only have to serve him."

Kartor looked worried, ' _What have you gotten you eyes set on now old friend._ '

"Come now, there is no need to look at me like that. I am your friend, but we now step into man's boots... Yes we stand in the same uniform and hold our heads high in the king's name. The only thing that's different now is that I want more!' stated the soldier, who's willing to turn on his king. 'I only want to help you... I ask for you to join the Masters of the Skoltr!"

Kartor however turned him down. "This is mad, you can't be serious...' He slammed his glass down on the table and pulled the bench back. He pulled himself up and was ready to walk away; Ritter grabbed hold of Kartor's arm. His friend unable to free himself. Kartor looked down at Ritter and shook his head. 'No doubt you've fallen under the folly of Keldor."

"Ha... folly is it, why then do I find myself trapped down in the dwellings of the dungeons of the palace and not at the king's side?' Ritter found that his hand had fall to his side and was now firm on the hilt of his sword. 'I turned my back on Randor's rule... I stood willingly to question the prince... Come you can gain whatever rule you require with Keldor as king."

Kartor was able to pull his arm away; he backed away to the door and ran out the door.

Ritter couldn't at this early stage let Kartor to be able to rang the alarm. Ritter drew his sword and chased after him. "You wish to waste my time, I trusted you, I actually thought you would see things my way."

Kartor heard the cries of his friend and turned one last time to face Ritter, the guard not noticing the drawn sword. "You were wrong Ritter, you've lost your way... Keldor as to be stopped." Ritter attacked his former friend, backing him down a dark alleyway near the barracks leaving him to dead.

A few hours later Malcom had found the dead body of Kartor, he swiped a hand over his facial hair. "A traitor is in our midst... This can not be allowed to get out of hand... The culprit must be found... The captain of the guard must be told of this unprovoked attack." The sound of the alert ringing out through the kingdom and that night the palace was put on high alert. Things had truly changed for Eternia in such a short time.

.

It was the morning of Adam's birthday, in the grey light of dusk slowly lighting up the kingdom of Eternia, but for Serkan that didn't fill him with joy, as he stands on an overhanging rock ledge looking down on the city and with the mask touching his dark flesh he truly felt ready to cast his strike on Eternia.

Serkan pace a bit and kick an old peace of slat off the edge. "This is it, this is our battle...' Kronis grinned as he stood by Serkan's side; the former soldier waiting for his orders. Serkan with his head held high and his hand steady he turned to Kronis.

"You have your orders, it is time to act... Kronis march forward first and cause your damage; let Randor regret casting you aside!"

The slim and slender figure of Evelyn stepped forwards. "Oh Kronis I can feel it, this is the right time to attack the palace of Eternia!"

The tall and muscular warrior nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah I know what to do.' Kronis then rubbed his arm up his weaponised arm stated further. 'It's fully locked and loaded, ready to take aim... We're going to make them pay... This is going to be easy and they are going to hurt!" and with that said Kronis left their make shift camp on the ground of the ruin hand of Lettam heading across Eternia marching on to the main capital under his cloak, keeping his head down and the cloak up covering his features. Kronis was solely driven by the thirst to course damage.

.

Kronis cast off his cloak it dropping down to the floor and raises is weaponised arm ready to open fire ' _This is going to be easy... They've only got mere seconds to form a residence... I've had all my life to plan this._ ' The guards turned sharply around studded at what they were seeing.

A soldier looked through his helmet, starring at the once soldier of the guard. "Halt who goes there?" a question that wasn't going to be answered politely by the intruder.

Kronis, the Keldor's weapon master stood firm and bold, and with a very coarse look on his face picked his targets carefully and taking them out fast. The guard by the gates was thrown backwards into the wooden door behind him and falling hard to the floor.

Teela was one of the first to hear the rounds of blaster fire and the explosions; being alert she went ran to the nearest window to see what was happening. She was joined by her father Duncan as she stood looking down to see the intruder fighting his way up the main stair case to the palace doors.

Kronis fired off a further few rounds of ammo; just blasting anything or anyone in his path; causing terror and mayhem as were his orders, Kronis laughing with each direct hit.

Citizens of Eternia running for cover in their homes or any near shelter as fast as they could. Duncan thought that he saw something familiar in the face of the intruder; Teela turned to her father to her side and saw the look on his face. "What is it father?"

"It could be nothing, but I believe I know that face." stated Duncan looking down on the trouble below.

"Who is he father?' asked Teela, her father didn't answer, 'Well whoever he is father, he's attack our city and he's gotta be stopped." and with that she turned and ran to speak with the king.

They came running into the throne room; out of breath and stood before their king. Randor looked rather shocked by this. "Randor quick; we are under attack; no doubt Keldor's gathering is come for your head!"

The king didn't have to think long, and hoping that it wasn't too late gives the order to Duncan and Teela; "Please your lady take a squad of my guards, I ask of you do all that you can to protect my kingdom and it's people. Do whatever it takes to stop him."

Teela turned respectfully to her king. "Your guards will take care of him, sir. He will be no match for your taught men!" replied Teela.

He nodded. "Now go Teela, I can't allow the people of my kingdom to be in danger." Teela headed out after Kronis with Andra and Orius close by her side.

Kronis took down an Eternia guard, as Teela and a hand full of soldiers marched forward Kronis knew that he must protect himself from their frontal attack and bent down and took the soldier's shield. Kronis banging his weaponised arm on the shield before he charged at the kings guards. He looked into the pupils of their eyes, pointing right at the female guard. "Stop me if you can guard, I'll see you down on your hide." Then he stood ready to take aim at the guards who were willing to stand bravely and nobly in his way.

Serkan stands above the carnage, laughing with true pride at his hand in the fall of many. "Soon you will fall Randor and then Eternia will be in my power!" he said to himself, snapping his right hand into a clinch fist.

And before the guards could assemble on mass; Serkan had sent down his further warriors; under their cloaks the masters had been able to force their way up the stairs of the palace joining Kronis as the guards attention was solely directed onto the main intruder.

Kronis was then joined by Evelyn. "This is it Evelyn... You were right it is the perfect time and we've made it. Eternia will fall." he stated relishing his accomplishment.

She smiled darkly at her comrade. "Our next more Kronis is to open a clear path to the king... So that our master can walk on through the palace and came face-to-face with King Randor.' ordered Evelyn. 'So take them down and make them hurt!"

"Let's go check this out!" Kronis runs on ahead taking down a number of the king's guards.

The soldiers of Eternia used all their skills as warriors to hold off Keldor's army; however, as they stood side by side the masters wreaks havoc on the Royal Palace all doing Keldor's bidding.

.

The female cloaked figure stood before the captain and Teela; Teela trying to look under the hood to catch a glimpse of who hid under the black cloak. Then Evelyn lifted up the hood the cloak fulling back down to the floor.

Teela and her father's life's were changed forever as Evelyn their relative had revealed her to have turned her back on all they hold true by willing to stand at Keldor's side. "Why choose this path Evelyn?' question her father, hands firmly place on his hips, she could hear the anger come through the lines of worry and concern for her. 'Haven't I been there for you, haven't I at every turn offered you love and guidance!?"

"Father I was never the apple of your eye.' Evelyn looking now solely at Teela. 'I knew I was more Sarah's child and I could live with that, however what I couldn't over look was your blatant disregard for a good soldier who would lay his life down for what's right all because of the whims of the mindless prince."

"Please tell us a line and say it isn't so." blurted out Teela unable to believe or comprehend this mislead mind set of her sister.

"Look around you Teela this is what's happening, no lies and stories... I am prepared to stand by the one I love, the one a know inside!"

Duncan shook his head, he truly wished that he had time to talk with Evelyn, however time wasn't on his side as there was yet another explosion in the grounds of the palace.

Adam is seen running down the slope of the bottom of the palace; he's running to aid in battle coming to the side of his father's guards to protect his kingdom. Kronis's teeth are clenched; the outlaw is truly ready to fight and take down as many Eternia's as he can. Their thoughts were rather similar in tone. ' _This is it, what I've been trained for... It's my time to strike, my time to fight. Today history will be made because of me and my actions!_ '

Seeing the prince enter the fray brought Serkan down from the cliff face, he slowly made his way to the palace, people in the town people he once knew and trusted turning their backs on him in fear as the skulled figure stood now ready to fight. Adam now stood before his enemy, each one weapon in hand Adam pointed the tip of his spear at the master. "Keldor!" Serkan turned around and raised a brow, at hearing his old name bring called out by Adam.

"Mmmm-mmm?"

"So what do you hope to achieve by all this?' Serkan did not reply to Adam's question. 'Come on now you've to do better than that friend!"

"Oh friends is it now;' chipped in Serkan, mocking Adam's call for friendship. 'is that what you still think we are?"

Adam saw the differences in his once allies appearance and stature, but didn't feel like this wasn't salvageable. Through the eyes of the mask, Serkan looked directly into Adam's eyes. He wanted him to feel his words, his mind. "Know that you're no friend nor will you be an alley of mine... Adam you definitely mean nothing to me now... Our friendship is done, through!" His tone was cold and dark, swiping his hands out before him.

Adam stepped back, he truly couldn't believe his words, it really upset him."Please done I can't believe this, come stop this madness right now and we can still stand side by side!" replied Adam to Keldor's harsh comments.

Serkan stood his ground in front of Adam, and gave a mocking laugh. "No not any more Adam, this it it my time to shine... Know hat your time is at an end!"

"You started this path; you can be the one to end it. My father is a great ruler, so then Keldor why do this, why challenge me here and now?' Again Serkan choice not to answer. 'Well just look around you the arm you bring will fall to Eternia's guards and then you'll be asking for forgiveness."

"Oh Adam... I truly quiver with fear." and ended with a telling wink and shiver.

"Don't do that!' snapped Adam knowing about the wink; referencing back to the time Adam had played his cards to Ritter. 'Don't be this way... back down and join our hand!"

"Back down, ah, you really don't realise what's gone on... What as happened around you. How can you be so blind Adam!?"

"This is enough... Lower your weapon no Keldor and you can still keep your life." called out Duncan, the captain weapon in hand to make his stand against a person he felt as his son.

"Why if it isn't Duncan descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.' said Keldor sarcastically overjoyed. 'Such impeccable timing as always captain of the guard." snapped Serkan, as he felt his staff being held at bay by Duncan's club.

Serkan turned on the spot to face Duncan; he held his own against the might of Duncan's club, before he was pushed aside by the captain. Raqquill in his master's aid came running in. Duncan was caught off guard, as the next thing he knew was that the hunter had brought him down to the ground after charging straight into his side.

Raqquill stood tall above the captain, a grin on his face; he came in to stamp down on Duncan's chest. A strike hit his armour across the chest plate; the hunter let out a growl as he was stopped. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Ha, well look whose here!" commented Adam, as he took his stands, holding tightly his shield and spear to protect the captain.

"Adam! You cost me a kill, now let's see if I can't make that face of yours pay.' The beast-hunter comes for the young prince, the young male take a defensive stand. 'Your stand before me with courage young blonde prince, know that, that will be your undoing." laughed the hunter, as Adam stands before him ready to fight.

.

The beast-hunter had to give the plucky prince some credit as Adam did put up a good fight, however no matter how any blow Adam got in on the hunter Raqquill was far too strong and able to hold out against the prince. He realising the gap in battle the hunter took advantage take Adam down to the ground with a throw down. Adam in the fall dropped his shield, Raqquill kneed on the prince's chest. Adam had to hold up his arms over his face to try and protect himself from the hunter's rapid blows. Raqquill got to his feet and stood tall towering over the prince and snapped with ease Adam's spear; then with the spear bit in hand stabbed Adam in the side. "Ha no doubt it's goina sting being taken out by your own weapons."

Blood could be seen from the wound, the prince clutched the left side of his chest and reeling in pain. "Oh dear Teela'Na." stated the captain in true shock, as he saw that Adam was hurt.

Duncan aided the prince to his feet; Adam tried to speak. "Now don't say a word Adam; you are hurt I must get you to the infirmary." silenced Duncan.

"No I can't leave the battlefield;' stated the young prince, through guts and bravery pushing Duncan off. 'I must fight... Must stand by my father's man!" Adam struggled to speak through the pain, falling to one knee.

Duncan saw the pain he was in, but the prince's eyes were focused. ' _You have truly come along way._ ' he thought. It was truly heart-lifting to see that heart, that desire, that grit, that determination. "Please now don't argue; you have fought well, but I can't see you die for your bravery." Duncan quickly got him to his feet once again, most of Adam's weight leaning heavy onto Duncan's side.

Serkan called out menacingly to the captain of the guard. "Don't you dare... Don't you dare turn your back on me now Duncan, this is far from over blast you... The boy prince most fall, you're only prolonging the agony!" At hearing this Duncan looked back over his shoulder; he at that point in time wanted nothing more than to silence the self proclaimed master, but knew that he must protect Adam first and foremost. He turned back shacking his head and did the right thing making his way with Adam back inside the palace; as knew the prince was in dire need of treatment.

Kronis heard his new master's anger; he received a signal from Evelyn to join Serkan's side; he smiled as he turned away from his battle and came running in snapping his jaw as he now took aim and targeted Duncan and the hurt Adam; Teela and Krass on receiving their captain's mark came running into defend them.

The guardsman had put up a stern fight, which allowed the captain to aid the prince back into the palace, taking Adam down to the infirmary so that he could receive emergency treatment.

As the guards battled with Kronis it looked like they were able to hold him back, but the outlaw was able within a slip second to take aim and fire. The blast from the outlaw's weapon hit Krass hard. The soldier was forced down to one knee, the large soldier looked back at Serkan's follower. "Come do you really thing blind sighting me means that you're got what it take to slow me down, ha think again, snips." joked Krass.

"Say what you will, but now Serkan's got the best in his corner, you're going to feel his power and pain."

"Do you really think that Kronis... Do you think you've got what it takes to topple the king?" snapped Krass turning sharply to face the former guard of Eternia.

"You're damn right I do!' Kronis was moving in for another strike. 'We are the power we are the masters, so you can bloody well say what you want as it wont make any difference!"

Shaken Krass got to his feet, wincing slightly as he fought through the pain to fight on. "Well I think your wrong, boy... We've been trained by the best... Meaning we are the best!" stated Krass, the two warrior stood in stand off, waiting up each one's muster.

Krass and Kronis came to blows once again, around them other guardsman provided a shield of protection around the prince; protecting him from the master's attack. All the time Ritter keeping himself far away from the actions; he was on Serkan's side after all and was now merely playing his part and in Serkan's eyes carrying it off very well indeed.


	8. Chapter 8 Armour and Bone

**-8-**

 **Armour and Bone**

.

The cries and strikes of battle could still be heard from the infirmary, as a healer came running to Duncan as he placed the young prince down on a bed. Duncan undid the prince's armour uncovered Adam's wound for the healer to gain a look. Adam winced as the healer checked over his injury, luckily for Adam it was treatable."It's okay, just you relax. I'm going to have to suture this up,' Adam looked up at the healer and with a groan nodded. 'This isn't going to hard our brave prince."

The heeler turned to the captain. "Please now dear Morgan fetch me my bag... If the wound isn't treated soon it could get worse.' Duncan rushed over to the healer's stating. 'Hurry man, I must treat his wounds immediately!"

Duncan returned with her bag, the healer pulled out what was needed to treat the prince's cut; she first stopped the bleed by having the captain put some pressure just above the wound and then she leaned in to start cleaning up the area around the wound to stop infection. "Cold lotion.' commented the healer, dabbing her cloth into a care glass jar. 'A mixture of yolk, oil of esors and turnpent to clean and cleanse his wounds."

"And why not just close the skin?" inquired the captain, sitting back in the chair, his hands gripping the chair's arms in wait for the healer to press the lotion on the wound.

"Sire, I am not a tailor, I only know the best way to tend to my patients injuries... And I assure you Duncan this is the best method." the healer joked as he pressed down lightly a few time on the womb making sure all had been coated with the cold lotion. Before the healer moved on the stitch up the wound.

Adam grit his teeth together, not allowing himself to call out in pain. Finishing up on Adam's wounds the healer turned back over her shoulder to the captain and stated to Duncan as he guarded the door to the infirmary. "You're swift actions captain my have saved our prince's life... He will no doubt be in his debt."

"I serve the king, I acted only in Eternia's best interest not my own."

"A noble stand captain, a noble stand indeed!" stated the healer, in response to the captain modest take on life.

With Adam and the captain off the battle-front it was time for the second part of Keldor's plan, he wanted to get to the king and so needed a clear path. Serkan pulled back and repositioned his masters around the palace to make full affect.

Kronis had is orders, ' _Gotta force them away from their posts, gotta give Serkan the chance to take down Randor._ ' "This is it boy... This is war." Kronis found himself humming, as he drew in the daughter of the guard as well as other top guardsmen.

"Come on, come on..."he said under his breath as he continued to fight and play around, his goal to keep them fighting and when the time was right and to show his threat and danger towards the kingdom Kronis took direct aim firing another few rounds of ammo and when the dust settled then suddenly pulled back. His actions forced Teela and the guards a drive Kronis away, therefore purposely lead Teela and her guards after him and away from the palace.

As Kronis had planned Teela and the royal guard pursed him, the criminal was able to keep her at bay, but all the time giving her that slim chance of moving forward; a hidden glint in his eye.

.

On the words of the captain a messenger stands before the king and queen. "My son wounded, how can this be!?"

Marlena stepped forward. "Why was he in range of battle to begin with!"

The messenger placed a hand on his chest and regrettably stated, "I am sorry your majesty, but I do not know."

"No doubt our son once again wishing to show is worth." stated the king, knowing his son's reasoning all too well.

"Will he live?" asked the queen.

"He suffered a spear cut to his shoulder, Duncan as him in the infirmary and a healer is seeing to the cut now!" informed the messenger in response to Marlena concerns.

The king truly looked concerned, but now as Eternia's king he must see the bigger picture around him. "My dear our son is in safe hands, we must hope that he'll be fine... It is Eternia now that needs our concern!"

.

Teela'Na the guardian of Castle Griogair sends out her hawk once again for Adam. "Fly my boy fly, bring me back our knight; let's hope we have time to stop this...' the bird flapped it's wing lifting from his perch, Zoar circled the vast chamber and then flew out of the castle. 'It can't be too late!" she said to herself looking back down to the book before her looking for answers.

Zoar is seen flies over the city, the hawk swoops down quickly darting past the palace; his calls could be heard by the captain of the guard who turned to look out of the window to the infirmary seeing it flap its wings and turning to their window. ' _I must take Adam to her!_ ' he thought to himself. "Adam look it's Zoar." he whispered as he came to lean over the prince.

Adam struggled to sit up in bed and turn his head. "The Watcher!"

"Yes no doubt she wants us to speak with her at the castle.' Adam nodes his head in agreement, a slight wince across his face. 'Come now Adam, we must go and answer the Winged Watcher's calling." Adam struggled to slid his legs out of the bed, feeling the need to clutch his chest as he felt the pain.

The healer came running to the prince's side as Duncan helped Adam up from the bed. "Can't you see the prince is still hurt, Adam is going to need at least a few days rest."

"Madame you have to understand, if I don't get Adam out of here and to Griogair then there might not be a few days for any of us!"

The healer looked into Duncan's eyes, and as she saw the truth to his words. "You may go, but please let me quickly treat him wound before it becomes infected!' She again stated to rub the green paced into the wound, Adam winced due to the pain. Duncan watched out looking back over his should to the window Zoar still flying over the palace. 'Go now and Duncan being him home to us!" she stated as the healer willingly stepped aside. Duncan nodded and thanked her.

Adam still hurt is helped by Duncan from the palace taking the route to the ancient castle to speak with the watcher. Teela noticed that her father had taken Adam away from the battle field, the young cub coming running after his owner.

.

The callings of Zoar could still be heard as the watcher's bird of pray circled once again over the palace of Eternia. Serkan looked to the skies to see the watcher's hawk high up in the sky, a hand no longer needed to bloke out the glare of the sun. ' _No doubt she's calling for you Adam, but it's no consequence as it may be too late for you to stop me._ '

"Did we win, have the walls of Eternia crumble?" asked Serkan as Evelyn comes to stand by her leaders side, a hand coming to his side in a hopes to seal her love and feelings for him.

She turned and looked into his lost eyes, seeing only a glimpse of the man Keldor once was. "Why do you see fit to ask my skulled leader, Kronis as acted on your orders... Are we not ready to strike to capitalise; to complete our future?"

With a snarl on his face Serkan looked back across at Evelyn, brushing her hand away lightly. "'cause there goes Adam and your father heading out of the palace.' replied Serkan flippantly; Evelyn shook her head and was ready to head out after them. 'No you are right it is time for our future... Yeah let them go if that's their wish, let them run and hide in the shadows. As now we begin faze two of our plan! We will defeat the forces of Eternia in one foul swoop then march on to the throne room. Then after tonight we will have Randor shackled in chain; making him wish he'd never clapped eyes on me!" Serkan said as he held her arm.

He then turned sharply to the hunter. "I need you to come through for us Raqquill, Kronis drew in Randor's guard... Now I wish for you to use all your strength, so that I can in turn show Randor that we are the new power... That we shall not be over looked.' The hunter nodded as he rubbed his hands together. 'Good, now Evelyn, you and I will stand before the king."

"Now onto Randor!" Evelyn smiled stepping in closer to her man her master.

"Yes on to Randor; maybe we have won after all my dear lover!' laughed Serkan. 'I have the power... The power to drive him to his knees!" Serkan somewhat welcoming Evelyn's advances towards him, but still keeping her at a cold distance.

.

Back inside the palace, Marlena states her fears about Teela's prolonged absence. Malcom shacks his head. "I do not wish to speak out of turn and I truly understand your concern for the safety of Eternia, but please rest assured Teela is one of our best madame, she will no doubt return victorious."

Randor stepped forward and placed his arm around her waist. "Yes my love all will be fine, I'm sure of it!" added the king calmly after Malcom's words.

Meanwhile inside the palace on the lower levels Raqquill on Serkan's orders raged on through the corridors of the palace in hopes of clearing a path for his master. The beast-hunter showed his teeth as he turned to face the approaching guards as he accompanied Serkan and Evelyn on their march to Randor.

He quickly cast an eye to his right to his master; a sharp clear grin could be seen across Serkan's face and a clear need to be complete hidden in Evelyn's eyes. Without word nor roar the hunter ran forward in battle. "Ah this will give you something to remember me by." The hunter managed to take hold of one Eternia's guards and head-butted him square in the head.

Evelyn bend down over the fallen guards and bound their hands together, she looked back over her right shoulder. "Yes, we've done it...' Evelyn stated to her love. 'We've have control over Eternia."

"You mean I've done it, it was I who put all this into fruition!" hissed Serkan in anger.

.

Across the grounds of Eternia, the squad caught up with Kronis. "Here's something that will see the back of you!" Teela called out.

Kronis sharply turned his head and looked on back over his shoulder to see Teela take her aim; for a split second Kronis looked troubled as she took aim and fired. ' _I've gotta keep me head... Can't afford to loose it now... This Serkan is the answer to my future, my needs!_ '

The third blast hit Kronis right on the metal panel of his shoulder. "Damn you Teela.' he clicked on his comm-link and contacted Serkan. 'She's just too good of a shot Serkan, don't know if I can keep her away fro much longer."

"You can and you bloody well will. Do you hear me Kronis.' At first there was no reply. 'Look you just do your damn job Kronis." demanded Serkan over the channel.

In a rough tone Kronis replied. "As you wish it!"

The line then went dead over the comm-link, Kronis brushed it aside and started to check the wiring set-up of his arm, as he couldn't get it to fire. "Blast it! If only I can fix this damn hunk of junk, then I've got a chance before Teela can get a hold of my hide."

Teela however was already closing in fast, Krass and the others just behind her. Krass waved her on, the hulk of the guard running above his speed to catch in his eyes the so called master.

Teela now cupped a hand over her lips and called out. "Don't make a move Kronis, your under arrest, wanted on charges throughout all of Eternia." she stated as she stood now before the wanted criminal.

Her words didn't seem to faze Kronis, he had just managed to put the last wire into the right connection. "There.' he muttered, as now he stood ready to make a stand if Teela got too close. 'Let's see who's got the guts now, pretty lady!?" snapped Kronis taking his aim, a light on the centre of Teela's head.

.

Out of breath due to the very nature of their meeting with the watch they had cross the plains of Pallex, which led out to the castle. Pallex was litter with fallen statues which were once of great and noble religions and beliefs. Adam saw the mighty stone structure of Castle Giogair on the plains before them, surrounded by a dug out moat. The clouds of the passing day not over shadowing it's greatness and wonder. "Wow!" stated Adam in true awe of the castle and it's dominance on the landscape. The beauty and detail of the monument was clear to see; the front face carved and chiselled to resemble that of a giant skull complete with a mighty oak drawbridge where the mouth rests.

"Come on now Adam, not much through, no doubt Teela'Na's words will hold great weight on the future of Eternia!" stated Duncan.

The Ly'hon **Rocrin** roared, as now they stood before the drawbridge to the main entrance. "You have called us here Teela'Na, I have Adam, please now lower the drawbridge. No doubt you wish to speak with us!" On his words the bridge slowly lowered, the sound of chains turning on the wheel could be heard. The bridge lowered and slammed firmly on the ground at the other side of the moat. Adam with Duncan's aid walked across the moat, followed by Adam's young pet Ly'hon.

It was the first time Adam had stepped inside the castle. "I have been waiting for this day." A light then well over his whole body, a worming glow sent tingles down his spine.

"It appears the prophecy about the future of Eternia is true.' The Winged Watcher said addressing Adam, who didn't feel his pain any more. 'I have heeled you Adam; so that you can fight on. To be the symbol of Eternia's hopes and dream!?"

"Do forgive me dear watcher I do not wish to speak out of line nor do I wish to disregard your power and might, but I need to be more than a symbol if I am to defeat the might of Keldor. In truth Teela'Na I am going to need armour and a might weapon in my hand!"

"Please Adam, without my power and knowledge, you will never equal the power that now flows through your once friend... Place your faith in the powers of Giogair and we will control the most powerful weapon in all of Eternia, but only in the hands of the right man! As only the right man can hold the powers of the castle."

"Why me Teela'Na, after all am I truly just one man among many?" Adam asked, speaking with doubt.

"Sadly Adam darkness as come to Eternia yet again; it affects not just you, but our land and your own father. You are the one with the strength now and with that in mind Adam the power of the castle must unit under one man; and that is you Adam prince of Eternian or we will be in grave danger at the hands of Keldor.' The watcher truly hopped at Adam was ready to take up the mantle. 'However somewhere inside of Keldor is still a good man... his evil is driven by a conceal mask that he wears, it's touch as darkened him so."

"A conceal mask, but it can't be Teela'Na. I thought they were items of legend, of a long forgotten past!?" said Duncan a doubtful look across his face.

"It seems not, somehow captain it came into his possession; I felt it the day he put the mask on his face those weeks ago. I can even feel it now and ever since it as been clouding Keldor's judgement, into the being you saw back there. I didn't know what it meant, but now I do and I wish to put the mistakes of the past right. That Adam is why I've have chosen you to fight in my name!" she answered.

"You are a strong willed boy Adam, please I ask of you listen to her." advised Duncan.

Adam nodded and the winged watcher continued. "He speaks highly of you Adam and I too know that with the power I give you this day you can help fight for Eternia, so brave one are you ready to step forward."

"Then yes watcher I am ready to embrace the armour and might of Giogair. I will fight for Eternia, I will fight to protect my father's kingdom." agreed Adam standing proud.

The winged watcher smiles. "Then as it has been chosen, you Adam will step forward and become Eternia's Herleifr." She pulled out a long edges sword and kneed down and held it out for Adam to take.

"Please take the sword, hold it high above your head and call out the worlds ''I have the power,'' the sword Adam will only answer to you and no one will ever own the power to break that bond that link."

Adam took a step back away from the sword as he heard this.

"Please Adam you know what you must do; we have faith in you and so you must have faith in yourself, you must be on guard and ready in battle."

Adam ran his right hand down the sword the energy inside it touched him, it was immense. Adam took hold of the sword and as instructed held it above his head and cried. "Oh ancient ones of Eternia give me the power!" when these words left Adam's mouth the energy followed out of the sword and travelled all around Adam's body giving him its power.

He stood in front of Duncan and the Winged Watcher in his new form; Adam had become someone else there and then; he was much taller, with greater body mace and muscle and definition. Even his eyes and hair were of darker colour. In the centre of the chest plate was the Korobite crest; Adam recalled seeing it once in one of Raenius' books. "Our savour!" stated the winged watcher.

"Yes Serkan, Eternia is protected!"

 **Rocrin** roared loud at his owner not knowing weather to run forward or to show his teeth, did he not recognise prince Adam. Herleifr turned to his Ly'hon. "Please there is no need to fear me I am still Adam **Rocrin**." A hand moving into stroke him.

"We have not forgotten your kindness Adam, as now you will ride into battle on your mightiest of beasts."

"Hey **Rocrin** , who would have thought it you and right the power of Eternia, the might of Giogair." This time the Ly'hon welcomed Herleifr's touch as he placed the battle plates and armour around his body, Duncan stepping in to help fasten the leather straps of the head piece. Stepping back away from **Rocrin** , the wildcat let out the mightiest of roars as he embraced the amour, which covers all of the Ly'hon's mighty body. It's weight and power causing him no trouble.

The watcher turned to Herleifr, a fondness in her gaze. "Please now Herleifr time is not on our side; no doubt Serkan's master's have worn down Randor's vast brave army. You know what is asked of you.' Adam felt the pressure of what is being asked of him, but he stood made and ready. 'Then please head out into this land and fight this threat against the king and save your home." The male stood with head held high in a historic battle-armour.

"That I will." stated Herleifr in a deep gruff masculine tone.

The winged watcher turned to Duncan and said. "You must keep his powers secret from everyone; no one would be save if they know. Serkan would be allowed to use this knowledge to get to Herleifr through Adam. Be at his side captain and fight when he calls for you; tell them that they are the Masters of Eternia our protectors."

"It would be my honour to serve my prince!' replied Duncan turning to face Herleifr. 'Now we must head back, Keldor will need to be stopped."

"It wont be easy Adam, stand with luck my knight... The future of Eternia is now entering a clouded time." Herleifr mounted the armoured **Rocrin** and patted him on his side and with a roar the wildcat leaned forward.

.

Meanwhile, Serkan and his forces launched an assault on the now defenceless royal quarters. The roars and moans of Raqquill were heard first by the king; he stood in front of his wife Marlena to protect her from the approaching attack.

Randor and the queen now saw Serkan, the hunter and Evelyn in the door way as they were opened by force; the king looked on through to see his taken down guards. "Randor, it is such a pleasure to be in the presents of the former ruler of Eternia."

Randor truly looked shocked, he just couldn't quite believe how far this new threat had been able to get so close. "It can't be too late, this can't be the end!" Marlena held his hand tighter.

Randor knew that he had to hold out against this immediate threat, he took his sword and held it so Serkan could see, which only caused Serkan to laugh. "Brave till the end, I truly do admire you Randor, but sadly it'll do you no good!"

"I will do all that I can to hold out against you, Eternia will not fall to it's enemies!" said Randor as he then called out for his guards in succession; he waited to see if any guards would come to his aid.

Serkan took pleasure as the king's face changed to a pail white as he realised none were coming. "None will come this time Randor, we have take the castle. All your guards have been taken out!"

Marlena's jaw dropped open, she just hoped that her daughter and son were still alive and being protected.

.

The mightiest of roars was heard cutting through the plains of Eternia, Kronis froze on the spot as he caught sight of green out of the corner of his eye as he was brought down by the force of **Rocrin.** Kronis looked into the eyes of **Rocrin** as his might and power now pinned him to the ground; Kronis had managed in the take down to held out his weaponised arm across his body to hold of the claw swipes of the armoured Ly'hon.

Seeing his chance Kronis scrambled back and to his feet. "What in the plains of Ingvarr!?' he muttered. Adam under his helmet seeing the weaponised arm shack if only slightly as it pointed at this new threat before him. 'Blast you what, erm who are you!?"

Adam jumped from the saddle plate and came to fight the master, Herlieifr took down Kronis by destroying his current arm attachment.

Teela came running to the armoured knight's side and placed a hand of gratitude on his shoulder. "Thank you for your help." she smiled, as he scampering away holding his shoulder.

"Any time." stated Adam in reply through the grid of his helmet.

"I am Teela the daughter of Duncan the captain of the king's guard." Teela introduced herself as to her, she had never met the person who now stood before her.

He paused as he was about to tell Teela who he really was, the words however of the watcher ringing in his head, so Adam introduced himself as Herleifr, "I was sent by Teela'Na to aid in the capture of Serkan. She believes that Serkan as lured you away from the palace for a reason!"

"Mmmm.' she looked away. 'the palace... he plans to go after the king!"

Herleifr nodes. "Yes Randor is in true danger, we must return right away, Eternia can't afford to be lost!"

.

Herleifr seating on **Rocrin** accompanied Duncan and Teela back to the palace with Krass and the other's at their side. They on their return saw the masters standing tall over the Eternian guards at each post.

Malcom came running out of the palace gates to their side, he looked up at the knight, but choose to inform Duncan what had happened. "They kept on coming, no matter our offence that hunter was able to squash us at every turn, which enable Serkan to get into the throne room. Duncan I'm sorry old friend, he now holding our king and queen captive."

"I can't believe Keldor as gain the power to take down the palace; he knew all of our secrets and weakness; we must band together and save the king! Before it's too late." stated Duncan.

"And we will captain." replied Herleifr, his hand on the hilt of his sword, believing that under the mantel of the great watcher he had the strength to fight the masters.

Malcom called Krass and the other's quickly to his side, Hereifr nodes back to Malcom as he led in a group of guards as they stormed the throne room. Serkan turned on his heels as he heard the charge and fired on Malcom, he giving a quick knowing glance to Ritter, as the unknown traitor entered the throne room.

Herleifr then entered the throne room standing tall and proud before his once friend, hearing his words stated Adam from under the helmet. "Well you didn't count on me!" He came ready to fight the Masters of the Skoltr.

"Adam!?' stated Serkon, scratching the side of his head. ' _It can't be, he's not that brave to stand up to the likes of me!_ ' he thought, not truly knowing the steps Adam had truly made. 'Ah no trouble, whoever you are I'll still have you down on your damn knees like the others."

Serkon had Raqquill to fight the knight; the hunter a grin across his face truly thought he couldn't be beat and that he would have the knight beaten and blooded at his feet. Herleifr used the sword to fight back; defending himself against the quick firing hits and blows of the hunter.

In his armour Adam took down the beast-hunter, causing him to be left at Herleifr's feet. Now defeated Raqquill staggered back to a vertical bases, merely looking back at Herleifr and then over at Serkan. "Stay on him Raqquill, know you have sworn alliance to me damn you!" The hunter however shook his head and cast a swipe of his hands in Serkan's direction; symbolising that he was on his own and then Raqquill went running back to the ruins of Lattem.

Serkan never quivered never faulted; he was ready to take down the knight. "Welcome stranger, no doubt you've been sent by Teel'Na. Well no bother, as soon enough you'll be pledging allegiance to we your new ruler!"

Adam didn't know if he could get through to Keldor, but he knew that he had to at least try, so he sheathed his sword and then held his hands out standing before Serkan in hopes to regain his friendship. "There as got to be another, come now Keldor stop this as I know it's not you whose governing this dark path!"

"Oh and how is that!?"

"Side by side, just has it should be!" said Herleifr.

To which Serkan just laughed his comments side. "There is only one way to end this and that's with the king handing me that crown." Serkan hissed pointing his staff right at Randor's head.

To Adam's surprise Serkan darted at the king, Herleifr quickly draw his sword as he now stood in Serkan's way. Adam under his armour ready to take on Serkan in battle. "I've took my stand soldier and it seems you've take yours, but my drive knight will see me as ruler of Eternia and yours will see you dead."

"The only place you'll have power over is the confound of your dungeon cell." stated Adam in reply.

The captain of the guard had also acted in the defense of the king; stepping forward with his mace in hand blocking Serkan's advances. "You signed loyalty to the crown, Adam's father. Keldor please seen sense; don't you have any sense of loyalty for this kingdom... Not even for me?" stated Duncan looking directly into the cold dark eyes of Serkan.

"I do not know the loyalty between a father and his son, as my father cast me to the world when I was no more than just 6 minutes old."

"Then know the loyalty that I showed to you."

"Sarah and only her heart brought us together Duncan. Don't hide behind her love for others; my mother's death and now Sarah's as left me in a black whole. Evelyn and my own path will be my desire, the single peace that will fulfil the aching whole!" roared Serkan at Duncan, putting force on his staff in hopes of driving the captain back.

Duncan saw that Ritter had in fact now stood by Serkan's side. "I should have known he had a dark path ahead of him!"

Duncan addressed.

"Ah did you not see this comes oh great captain... Maybe your losing your touch!" Ritter stated in reply, as he swooped down and took a sword from the ground.

"However you wont be able to stop him." snapped Serken, as the guard of Eternia return to the front line. Duncan did try and stop him, but Torrant with his tribal markings painted onto his flesh stood firmly in his path.

.

Standing at their side the knight had given the guards strength; Malcom stands in charge of the guards and battle tanks on the front line; the sergeant comes face to face with Ritter as he comes to join his side; the two smiling back at each other.

The sergeant told the soldier his order's, but Ritter merely waited for Malcom to turn his back on him before making his move. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Ritter stated. Malcom was about to turn on his heels, but the sergeant was stroke in the back with force by Ritter.

Malcom fall to his knees and slumped forward on the ground. "You've cost the line blast you." snapped Malcom looked up at his former guard stating over him.

"Come now sergeant you knew that something like this would happen in the end!" state Ritter, a hand running down the blade.

Malcom got to one knee, ready to get to his feet. "Look don't care about my feelings; just live with the fact you let yourself down!"

Ritter placed the blade on the point of Malcom's adam's-apple. "You placed me up there with the greats; I know you viewed me better than our fair prince!"

"Yes that I did, but I see that I was wrong, damn wrong...' stated the Sargent brushing the blade aside with is armoured gauntlet. 'Adam is a better man than you'll ever be, a true future king! Your shown true colours and in truth Ritter they are not what I thought they were. But no matter what I taught you, know this Ritter a teacher never gives away all his knowledge and skill."

.

Duncan for now as managed to get by Torrant and run out into the grounds of the palace to see Ritter get punched by Malcom. The Sargent now standing ready to fight. "The future of Eternia lies with Serkan's plan... I've aligned with his power, know Malcom that I will be protected when all is said and done!"

On Duncan's mark Chopper suddenly broke from his stands in battle and goes right for Ritter.

There came a roar from behind and the might Torrant had brought down a crumbled wall of the palace on top of the Eternian soldier. Chopper turned to see the shadow of the wall engulfed him, he held up his hands an act more out of instinct then a chance to save himself. Chopper was trapped under the rubble, unable to get free.

Torrant was then taken out by **Rocrin** , pinning him down to the ground roaring down in his face. Torrant's weapon the only barrier behind him and the jaws of the mighty Ly'hon.

.

The Masters of the Skoltr fall in battle one by one at the hands of the heroic warriors of Eternia, whereas Serkan had keeping a strategic safe distance hiding behind the very last member of his group, until he now stood confronted by his enemy Herleifr inside the throne room. "Your so called master's are done for, look around you Serken you're through!' stated Herleifr pointing right at Serkan. 'I advise you to stand down, save yourself defeat."

"Not so fast Herleifr!' snapped back Serkan, almost cutting off Herleifr in his quick reply. 'I am in no clear danger from you!"

"If you don't surrender and lay down your weapon then know this Serkan I will end this myself if I must!"

Serkan wasn't troubled by this warrior's words, he banged the end of his staff on the throne room floor. "Don't threaten me, you don't have the courage to stand up to the likes of me warrior of a past figurehead!' Serkan now pointing his weapon tip at his enemy. 'But dear Herleifr if its a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll have... I've been trained as a Eternian guard and know how to handle myself. Now I hold great powers, so know Herleifr that the power derived from this mask means that I'm more than a match against the likes of Teela'Na's finest!" Serkan knowingly tapping the surface of the Conceal mask.

The tension was mounting, Herleifr sword held steady in hand, Serkan his staff gripped tightly in his. Neither one lowering their gaze. "You were once loyal to this palace, it's king!?" stated Herleifr, ' _You were once a loyal friend and confident to me too._ ' thought Adam, from under the power of his armour.

"He ask everything of me, but never showed loyalty in return... Damn you Randor, all he ever wanted was what's best for his boy Adam!" snapped Serkan in quickly response. It now came down to this; one wanted to end this through battled, the other through surrender.

Serkan in his anger stroke first in battle. Herleifr just with a second to spare managed to side step this to miss Serkan's attack. Serkan continued on, coming back fast on Herleifr. The knight's sword knocked the staff aside. Herleifr trying to get a clearer picture of his opponent's skills and faults.

Strike after strike, Serkan thrusts in hard at Herleifr, this blow missed the knight and struck the column hard; as his raged festered Serkan groaned in frustration.

Herleifr than discovered it, Serkan's true weakness; it was his rage and anger were his opponent's down fall. However Serkan starts to hold back and toyed with Herleifr in hows to draw him own. Serkan allowed Herleifr to get in close over and over, before quickly stepping back. "Fight you coward, fight! This isn't done quite yet!' called out the knight, but still Serkan kept back. 'Why don't you Serkan, isn't this something you want." stated Herleifr, sword in hand ready to come up against Serkan.

Serkan frowned back at Herleifr. "As you wish Herleifr, as you wish!' replied Serkan, having the drive to go on as he knew his power and might could hold out against Eternia's new knight. 'Your end will come at my hands knight... I will lay you down in battle before your watcher and be ready if I must with your sword held above my head!"

The tip of Serkan's staff was brought down with pressure to the floor. Serkan able to pull back, free now to fight on he came for Herleifr yet again. Teeth clinched their weapons hit; Herleifr stumbled back Serkan right there after him, following through with another strike.

Serkan however swung and missed hitting another column; Herleifr took hold on Serkan's staff and held in tight in hand. Serkan glared at his enemy as he tried to pull back as he wasn't willing to be beat. The knight held firm, his sword being brought up in his right hand high above his head the blade pointing down at Serkan. "I ask of you yet again Serkan to stop this, end it all now..."

Serkan shook his head, his drive and will to snatch victory over Randor was too great now to be extinguished; and kicked Herleifr right in the chest. The knight knocked to the floor. "It is I who'll have the power to end this war." hissed Serkan, as he quickly moved on in with a strike attack, hoping to catch Herleifr before he could recover.

Herleifr on the strength of his hand was able to get to his feet; using his sword to force Serkan's blow away to his left. The pair fight back and forth, both skilled in their weapon of chose. Serkan then spins his staff above his head before bring it's tip down on Herleifr, however the knight was able to get his sword up to hold his attack. Serkan came on through yet again, with four forceful swing attack; left then right then back left and the final right once again. Herleifr ready to counter each strike.

The battle heated up; each opponent breathing heavy, sweat on their brow. "I need you to fall knight... I swear all of Eternia will see the failure who fight in their name."

This drove the heart of Adam on. Serkan wasn't done, to gain some advantage that Adam now held; Serkan grinned and suddenly barged on through with all his body weight, this knocked Herleifr away staggering back, but not done as Serkan first wished. As Herleifr managed to keep his footing and able still to defend himself from Serkan's piercing blow.

Serkan was able to disarm Herleifr, the knight's blade falling to the floor. Serkan believing this was the ultimate turning point in their battle stood tall with staff firm in hand.

Unarmed through the knight's helmet Herleifr saw that Serkan was coming in for the finishing blow; Herleifr however goes to pick it up. As the staff comes down close the knight was just able was able to role on through to picking up the blade in hand, standing ready to halt his enemies attack; eventually Serkan missing with each thrust of his staff.

Herleifr now lifts up from one knee and comes for Serkan, Serkan a little shocked by Herleifr's strength and will to carry on. The master being forced surprisingly to grip the full length of his staff in both hands to halt Herleifr's striking offense, as another strike almost ended the battle. "Blast you Herleifr, if you believe in happy endings then this maybe your let down!" gloated Serkan, ready still to fight on at the stage.

Herleifr kept up his offense, Serkan slowly starting to struggle to defend himself against Eternia's knight and no matter what he did the master couldn't quite regain the upper hand in battle.

Soon Serkan was beaten; his head low in true defeat at the mighty Herleifr; brought down to one knee looking up at Herleifr. Evelyn had moved around in the fight, she saw her opportunity and was about to come on up behind Herleifr, her staff in hand inches from taking strike. "Not so fast." called out Teela, standing now in front of her sister, actually ready to fight her.

Her sister turned sharply on his heals, her look to Teela a cold one, a look Teela had never seen before. "Teela, don't you ever learn... I'm trying to keep you safe, you're always been kind to me."

"Then why do this, your actions are unreasonable." snapped Teela, she just couldn't comprehend why her younger sister would actually agree to go through with Keldor's actions. Evelyn now coming to his side and help him to his feet.

Serkan backs away knowing that this time he was done; he raised his hand and pointed right at Herleifr. "You may have won this round Herleifr and I've may lost my upper hand.' which granted him a look from Evelyn, however he over looked it and now with a shacking fist in the air Serkan vows revenge. 'But know that I am not done just yet, you Herleifr will feel my power, oh yes let it reach out and chock them!"

Serkan bring down his staff to the ground. "I make a pledge this day... In the heat of battle Herleifr you maybe mighty, but rest assured I will see you fall at my knees in time; Eternia shall be mine!"

"We'll be back stranger!" called out Evelyn with tight clinched fists.

"And I Herleifr will be waiting, Eternia as its rightful protector." stated Adam, looking Serkan right in the eye.

.

Chopper could be heard calling out for help from under the rubble, the pressure slowly becoming to great. The guard blacking out and having trouble breathing. Then suddenly to his surprise he was pulled free from out of the rubble to be actually looking back at Keldor himself.

Chopper looked at his stretched out hand. ' _This could be it my last second... done for, done for by Eternian's greatest enemy in modern times... At least I'll be remembered for making a stand, I hope they'll sings songs of me... Oh Chopper._ '

Serkan saw the look of trepidation across his face, a grin now across the master's face. "I could have merely walked on, but I know your strength, leaving one as you here to die Chopper would be bloody foolish. That I assure you I am not, I ask of you then Chopper to join me!"

Chopped looked away, Serkan still standing proud above him and as the guard didn't back away he slowly put forward his hand. With his grin getting wider, Serkan saw that Chopper was actually thinking his offer through. 'I haven't the time for this, will he join me or not.' the thought crossing through Serkan's mind that maybe he would, so wanting to force Chopper's hand, he slowly at first pulled his hand away, addressing. "So be it, if this is your choice Chopper!"

"No wait.' replied Chopper, still troubled by what he was about to do, 'I can't believe what I'm doing." he ended as he actually reached out for Serkan's hand.

"Now come with me Chopper, I will forge you future. This is how it's going to be!" stated Serkan, helping Chopper now to his feet.

Serkan saw that he was holding tightly onto his hand. "No fear is needed, clear it out of your mind dear Chopper. Oh how you will fight again. I will promise you that... I will never let one as good as you fall."

In gratitude Chopper now aids Keldor in battle, standing alongside the likes of Ritter and Evelyn; however he does not yet stand close to the likes of Raqquill, Rexin, Kronis and Torrant. It is Ritter who as Chopper to stay at the hand of Lattem as he at first distrusts Keldor's true means.

.

As the dust of the days event started to settle and the citizens of Eternia slowly started to survey the damage, their faces white and palm. There was a sombre mood amongst the people and out of the corner of their eyes they secretly looking towards the palace for hope for a future.

Randor looked out of the throne room window, he know what is required of him and now more than ever be needed to be strong and noble, stepping back from the window. Randor turned to face Herfeifr and he stepped forward approaching the knight. Randor didn't know that beneath the knight's helmet and power was his son; the king held out his hand in true felt appreciation. "Thank goodness for you Herfeifr, you have freed us from danger. We are in your debt, Eternia be saved!"

"And us, thank you warrior of Teela'Na. May you watch over us in the watcher's name!" added Marlena showing her appreciation; and he after receiving the king's gratitude Herleifr made his exist.

Teela'Na came to the palace of Randor, and stood before Adam and his father. "All is not over, I'm afraid they will return to darken our palms once more... This attack was no doubt a test of their strength and skill. Serkan will learn from this strike and when ready he will come. As he will not rest until he's gained the power of Eternia for himself!"

"We must not lose our hopes... I have believe in my guards we will not be caught unawares again. We will work with peace in our hearts all ready Teela'Na to stand alongside your knight Herleifr, no matter what is happening, no matter what darkness Serkan can muster the future of Eternia will be our compose."

Adam stood by his father's side, he deep down felt humbled to hear him speak this way. ' _I will always be close at hand father, not just as Herleifr, but as your son, as Eternia's prince!_ '

Teela'Na somehow guest the line of thought the prince had and nodded in his direction. "I am true grateful to hear you say that King Randor, I know Eternia's great resolve there isn't a day gone by where you good people will ever give up. I offer you a saviour, but the hearts of your kingdom will be the force what guides him."

"I will play my park father, I wish to see Keldor willingly throws down the mask and never wishes to turn to our palace!" Randor places a hand on his son's shoulder, a smile seen across his face. It lifted his heart to hear Adam speak that way, to hear him willingly stepping up to the mark.

.

Teela'Na then came to speak with the prince and the captain alone; the king gladly stepping aside, as he wishes to address his citizens, wanting to pass on a similar message of hope and will for the future.

With a feather between her finger Teela'Na turned to her secret knight. "You have once again fulfilled your destiny, as it is written! You must do all that it takes to retrieve the Conceal mask and bring it to me, that is the only way we can stop him." Teela'Na stepping forward, placing a hand on Adam's cheek.

It was clear to Adam and Duncan that the battle lines had been drawn and that Serkan would not back down until he had been defeated once and for all. "I have the power, the second I touched the Dagna Sword I could feel it, so I grabbed hold Teela'Na I will bring a new dawn to Eternia and together we will stand in arms to stop those who wish it harm!"

"You as Herleifr will be Eternia's protector, I know that Adam... I sense that you feel connected to Serkan oh but you can stop him now!" expressed Duncan, adding to Adam's words.

"I... I feel a connection to him... to Keldor, I can only hope that I can get him back. Make him the man he was before."

The person that Serkan used to be was a person of friendship and trust; yes Adam knew that the trust he once had had been broken, but understandably the bond deep down was still there. "Yes with Dagna held high in my hand, I as Herleifr I will do what is expected of me. I will have the might to no doubt stop him, as I can not let Serkan win.' Then Adam thought about his own worthy and heart. 'I am the son of the king and I have my place in Eternia only bad will come of Serkan's actions I can not let him thrive and succeed!" He with no doubt knew now what needed to be done when the time calls for it; but truly the question still remained could he end Serkan when the time comes.

Duncan stand firm by the prince's side, the captain had listened to the prince's words and had placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, which represented his faith in the man that stood before him ready in battle. "I am pleased to hear you speak that way Adam, you will truly be a great prince indeed. One that as been taught and trained well. Now stand with courage fair Adam as Serkan will no doubt rise again!" The young prince nodded.

But on the other hand the captain still had a niggling doubt about the end out come. "But Adam hand on heart do you have what it takes when the time comes to end him." At hearing this Adam looked off into the distant, lost for a second in his own thoughts. He had weighted up in his mind everything that as happened and everything that had brought them to this point; Adam had also looked ahead to the future, at the what ifs and at the maybes before in silence turned to the captain of the guard with a determined look on his face and nodded in reply.

.

Adam on his father's wishes returns to the infirmary where he is later visited that day by Teela; she see the wound on his shoulder. She sat by his side on the white cold bed of the infirmary and held his hand tightly in hers. She couldn't look at him, she wished to hide her upset. "Today you fought with bravery; standing up to those who came to take down your father; he no doubt is pleased with you as am I Adam."

The prince smiled at her words. "This is far from over Teela, I sense however that this attack was only a test, Serkan will soon return much stronger than before, he no doubt drawing his master's as one, letting them be convinced of his beliefs and lies."

"A test for what?" questioned the captain's daughter, looking across at the prince.

"Darkness clouds his mind and body, I see that now. His goal is to sit in my father's place as ruler; the Masters of the Skoltr are growing in strength and number."

"And so we must make sure that doesn't happen; we must do the same, to be the great equaliser when the time comes Adam!"

Adam nodded in agreement. "Yes, we really need this, a core team of master's that can match all the he wishes to throw at us... To give those who wish Eternia harm to stay in line. We will continue on, with the hope that peace will return to Eternia one day!" Reassuring words made Teela lift up her head and look into Adam's eye, they share a smile Teela pulling away quickly. Adam knew that he was hiding a secret even against those he loves.

.

Duncan from day break until nightfall alongside Jaxton and Orius, the trio coming together in the armoury and forges to create a number of vehicles and weaponry to aid Adam as Herleifr. "Today Duncan we must become masters too, if we are to battle against those who call themselves the Masters of Skoltr. Bring those strong and loyal to my father, as we will become Masters of Eternia." Duncan nodded, he understood the prince's need to make a worthwhile stand against Serkan to once again to gain peace for his father.

Krass stands alongside the other guard's Duncan had picked. "Lead by my beating heart, I ask for you to run into the face of war, we must save Eternia... I know you can feel this I know you know your duty... But please do this for yourselves, for your loved ones, for all of Eternia!"

The guards called out "Eternia! We serve we follow!" and raised their hands in the air.

"We together can make Eternia great once again, remain we will stand as divided we will only fall.' called out Adam. 'We will know this land again!"

Krass ready by Adam's side in battle to protect Eternia; becoming a core member of the Masters of Eternia. Jaxton takes his duties very seriously indeed standing alongside Adam and Duncan in battle. Teela often scouted the borders of Eternia for signs of lurking threats; she became a definitive member of the Masters, a eye on both Adam and Herleifr.

 **-end-**


End file.
